Deep Waters
by Kagome-LinkinPark
Summary: Inuyasha is a feared pirate known for his cruelty and merciless killing. His crew forces him to help a young maiden who is drowning in the middle of the ocean. When he picks her up strange things happen. The feared pirate captain doesn't seem so fierce wh
1. Ch1

Chapter one

It was a beautiful day on the coast of Sendai, perfect for sailing, Inuyasha thought to himself. And it was, the gulls were flapping through the air giving off their loud cries. It was a day like every other day: Inuyasha yelling at the crew for slacking off…the crew was slacking off. Captain Inuyasha wasn't the kindest of men and the crew knew and understood it well, none dared to defy him, he was after all one of the most feared pirates in all of Japan. Currently, the ship was heading for Yokohama, a village that was prime for plundering.

Inuyasha was just about to retire to his chambers after his eight-hour shift to get five hours of sleep before his next shift. He marched over to his second in command, Miroku, and ordered him to take charge while he was sleeping, as was his duty that came with his position. When he started descending the stairs he heard one of his men yell to another, "There's a woman in the water! Come look! She's quite the beauty or so she appears."

Inuyasha didn't bother to look at this supposedly attractive woman and continued to his chambers. It was only when he noticed that nearly all the crew working were gathering around the side to see her that he approached, dead set on telling them to get back to work. He stormed up to the men; angry at the fact that his peaceful slumber had been disturbed when he heard an ear-shattering scream. Finally, he decided to take a look at the young beauty, though he was so far away he could still slightly make out her features with his hanyou vision. She had tangled raven hair that floated around the water as she floundered about; her long dress was pale and clung to her body, leaving none to the imagination. "Help me!" She shrieked. She mustn't have noticed they were pirates yet.

He stepped closer to the rail, trying to see the tempting lady more when he received a hard shove in the back. He could not stop himself as he toppled over the edge of the rail into the murky water. "Who the hell pushed me into the water?" He screamed up. All the men took a step back, trying to look like they had been no where near him or the rail, all except for Miroku.

"Captain, I thought that you should go save her." He yelled innocently.

"Miroku! You son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get back up!" But Miroku just shook his head.

"Save her first! Until then no one lowers the rope!" He commanded.

"What the hell! Men lower the rope! What the hell are you getting at?" He screamed.

"Inuyasha! You haven't gotten busy since her! This is your chance!" He replied. Grudgingly Inuyasha began to swim towards the distressed damsel, knowing that he wouldn't get back up until he saved the girl. He cursed Miroku and vowed that he would inflict serious pain on the men who dared betray him and turn him into a public spectacle.

He swam over to the girl as she flailed around helplessly. His silver hair seemed to glow as he approached her and he peered at her, know able to get a better look at her. In fact she was a beauty, stunning blue eyes and firm lips that were nearly blue, he wondered how long she had been in the water. Strangely there was no ship, he wondered why she was in the water, if there was no shipwreck what was she doing, obviously not taking a leisurely swim. "Listen, wench, I've been pushed into the water to come get you. Come on." He said swimming away, expecting her complete cooperation since she was nearly freezing to death.

"Who are you?" She asked, treading water and not moving an inch. She had been told never to go with strangers, no matter where she was.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking questions wench? I am after all the one helping you." He said arrogantly, which she huffed up at. Seeing that she would be stubborn he answered. "Inuyasha, you happy?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him terrified, "Are you the Captain Inuyasha? The pirate?" She questioned.

"Well I can't lie. Come on!" He said getting frustrated.

"No! You're a pirate, I'll never go with you, I'd rather die out here." She said. He could tell that she was from upper class. She was snobby and looked down on him rather than cower in fear. An idiot.

"Listen girl, you don't really have a choice 'cause it will take hours, if not days for people to come to get you. First I doubt you can tread water that long and this is shark-infested water. Care to take your chances?" That shut her up, her arms and legs were starting to tire, she wasn't aware of how long she had been out there but she was exhausted. She was startled from her thoughts when she noticed the water was shifting. He was swimming away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going mister?" She yelled.

"Well you were taking so long to decide and I thought I felt something rub against my leg. I didn't feel like finding out what it was." He answered, toying with her.

"That bastard, leaving me like this, saying he felt some-EEP!" She was cut short because she felt something against her leg. "Wait! You moron! Stop swimming! Wait for me! It's harder to swim in a dress you know!" She yelled.

"No, I don't, I don't swing that way." He laughed. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "So, what's your name girl?"

"Kagome, if you must know, revolting pirate."

"Ouch," He said sarcastically. "You cut me deep." You can't think that lowly of us can you? I mean what did we do to you?" He asked.

"You killed my mother and brother! That's what you did." She yelled at him.

He was kind of shocked by this but put his guard back up. "Listen bitch, it's a career choice, just like baking or welding. Besides we help people in a way, your navy would be out of the job if we didn't give them something to chase." He answered pointedly.

She didn't want to stop to recognize his good point, if she did she might have second thoughts. "You think of this as a game, that's all this is isn't it?" She asked in awe. It would take a monster to see something that barbaric as a game.

By this time they had arrived at the side of the ship. "Start climbing up the rope and no! This isn't a game; it's a living! Listen princess, it's a brutal world out there, not every one is going to pamper you! I'd start sucking it up, you are after all on a pirate ship."

"No you pervert! You'll see up my dress!"

"There's nothing I want to see!" Which was a lie but she didn't need to know that. Then something clicked in his brain, "Wait why am I arguing with you, you're my prisoner!"

"Excuse me! Prisoner! I think not!" She responded but started to climb the rope anyway, which had been thrown down to them. She didn't want to think of what was on the other end. 

"Well you better think again bitch, you're on my ship, with no one to save you. That means you're my prisoner unless you're too stupid to figure that out." He laughed. He never enjoyed a fight this much in his life.

"Why! You jerk! You stupid bastard! When the navy comes to get me they'll skin you head to toe!"

"News flash! I'm a pirate! They haven't caught me yet! One more person won't make them come for me."

"But you're wrong there mister I'm the…" She slapped her hand over her mouth. She almost let her position slip. If they knew they'd hold her for ransom or kill her, neither were too appealing. Maybe if she was lucky they'd drop her off next time they stop, she doubted that.

She was extremely bad at climbing the rope so it took a prolonged time. As she just reached the top. She then noticed all the men on the ship, all the pirates. They were ugly, bloodthirsty killers. But for bloodthirsty killers all of them weren't revolting looking, no some of them were quite handsome, but only some. They were eyeing her like meat she didn't like that. "You're what?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped on deck. He also didn't like the way the men were eyeing her. "Back to work you bastards we're not going to dock today if you keep this up!"

"I'm nothing." She said and offered a weak smile of thanks for stopping the men.

There was awkward moment of silence before Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha, my name's Inuyasha." She looked at him funny then smiled a nice smile. He didn't seem so bad. Plus he was kind of cute. 'Cute? Where'd that come from!' She thought. "Go below deck to my chambers, you'll get in the way up here." Truthfully, he didn't want any other men looking at her like that. With her dress all wet it clung to her like a second skin revealing her more inappropriate places. "Come on, I'll show you where it is." He said.

Kk that's it. Oh ya, no I am not stealing this from Crazy Bish, who wrote this as a Yu-Gi-Oh story, because I am Crazy Bish and personally prefer Inuyasha stories.


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2

Kagome followed Inuyasha obediently to his chambers without a word. While they were walking Kagome noticed how his wet shirt clung to him to reveal his muscles. She decided that he was muscular but not overly, just perfect. Kind of handsome. 'Handsome? Why do I keep thinking these things? She wondered to herself, it was strange, and she couldn't help but feel the least bit attracted to her pirate savior. He wasn't too bad looking in truth, he had bad boy looks that clearly stated 'I wouldn't be accepted by society, nor do I want too. Fuck off!' His long silver hair trailed down to his buttocks and before, she had noticed his piercing molten amber eyes.

She was roused from her admiring thoughts about the gorgeous male specimen when he poked her on the waist, efficiently stirring her from her thoughts. "Hello? Earth to Kagome! You there?" He asked carelessly, he didn't like being ignored and that was exactly what she was doing.

"What? Oh yes, I'm here. Sorry." She replied absently looking at him. He seemed gruff, but she couldn't understand why he was so feared, he wasn't as horrible as the stories she heard had made him seem.

"Yeah, I could tell. What were you thinking about?" He asked curious. 'Wait when did I start caring about anyone?' He thought appalled by his sudden show of emotion. Experience told him that it was not a good feeling, he needed to get anyway from the ignorant, bossy, stuck up wench.

"Oh," She started to blush as she remembered her unpure thoughts about him. She was at loss of what to say so instead she replied snappily. "None of business!"

"Oh, sorry miss I'm better than you 'cause I ain't no pirate!" He yelled. "Anyway, get out of that." He said trying to regain his raging temper.

"No!" She screamed indignantly. "You said I would be safe!" She yelled and started to back away from him.

He looked at her confused, how wasn't she safe? "Huh? What? Oh, I get it you think I'm going to rape you or something? I told you to get out of that because you'll get sick. I don't know how long you were in that water but if your lips are any sign, too long." He answered a little bit offended.

"Sure! Fine get the fuck out!" She stuck her nose up in the air. "Get out!" She repeated.

"No, it's my room." He answered stubbornly.

"Listen you, I am not your prisoner or your sex slave I am simply on this boat for the time being. I won't accomplish every one of your needs! Now get out!"

"I said no." He replied crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Get the fuck out of this room this moment!"

He was enjoying this so he said it again to see how far he could push her. "No."

She put her head down, and for second he thought she had given up. He couldn't say he was disappointed when she put her head up and it was bright red. She wasn't giving up yet; maybe he was enjoying this a little too much. "Get out right now!" She grabbed a candle leer and chucked it at him as hard as she could, then a shoe, a map, then a lamp and then a paper holder that weighed 20 pounds, all equally as hard. Unfortunately for Inuyasha everything hit him. He was amazed by her aim; it was perfect. Though he couldn't deny he was also terrified of what she might throw next. She was getting awfully close to his spare sword. He decided to take refuge in the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief; he was safe although he could feel a couple of bruises forming all over his body.

"Thank you!" She yelled through the door. She looked around the room, it was empty and she wondered what she was supposed to change into exactly. "What do I wear?" She demanded crossly.

"See the chest, in there." He replied flippantly. She peered around the room, finally seeing the wooden chest in the corner. She walked over to it, still in her dripping dress and unlatched it, revealing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen she couldn't help but wonder why a pirate would have it. It was a ruby red with a low V-neck, showing off her large bosom and black lace. She cradled the fabric to her chest and let out a feminine squeal. She peeled off the soaked dress and undergarments, impatiently wanting to get the delicate piece of cloth on her. She looked around the chest for something to wear underneath it; she refused to wear such a fancy thing without something under it. Finding nothing she gave a loud sigh and pulled back on her corset and underwear, deciding that she would wear that, and they would hopefully dry out fast enough.

Then she stepped out Inuyasha looked at her with amazement. The dress brought out the highlights in her hair and her blue eyes went excellent with it. His mouth dropped as it hugged her curves tightly. As for shoes she wore some white silk slippers she had found in the chest, strangely they all fit perfectly.

She would have asked him what he thought of the dress but the cheeky grin gave away the answer. He cleared his throat and regained his posture and said pointedly, "Umm, move, I ah, gotta get changed. It's cold, in these cloths."

She responded to his request by moving out of the doorframe. He didn't even bother to shut the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his toned chest to Kagome. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't impressed, she had seen his defined muscles through his wet shirt, but that was just a teaser of his true abdomen. He noticed that she was starring at him and asked teasingly, "Like what you see?"

She blushed furiously when she was caught and turned away to let him finish dressing without her prying eyes. Instead she transfixed herself on the gown again. It was beautiful, but the fabric seemed older, she wasn't sure how old, but older, though the dress was unmarred and to the untrained eye would have seemed to just come off the western market. "Whose dress was this?" She questioned.

When he finished dressing he came out of his room. "No one's." He answered. "I just picked it up somewhere." There was a pause before he continued. "Alright, you see that bed over there? You'll sleep there. You are going to be my cabin boy until the next stop." He ordered. "You're too much trouble to keep around longer." He mumbled the last part, slightly scared of her flawless aim, she would be a good fighter if he got her a weapon like a bow.

"Why do I have to be your cabin _girl_." She whined.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that. Anyway, I am your captain at the moment so I could throw you over board at any moment. Besides, think of this as your repayment to me for saving your life."

"But you didn't chose to." She pointed out.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "But, if you want I could get another person on the crew to have you work for, although I don't know if they'll quite as kind as me. Or give you as much privacy." He added as an afterthought, getting his point through to the stubborn girl. "Now, I have to get up in a couple of hours for my shift so I'm going to bed. I believe you had a rough day so why don't you get some sleep to?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, captain." She replied sarcastically.


	3. Ch3

Ch.3

Inuyasha woke up first to the gentle rocking of the boat. He looked over at Kagome from his bed. She looked so peaceful and he couldn't help but study her uncommonly attractive features yet again. He almost felt bad for putting her through this, what were the chances that she would be found like this. Not once had this happened before, and he couldn't help but wonder about the strange circumstances. "Lazy girl." He mumbled under his breath. "Wake up wench. It's time for you to get to work." He said gruffly.

"Five more minutes." She answered with a yawn before rolling over in her sleep. "I don't wanna go to church." She whispered before turning over again. This time she wasn't as lucky to hit a wall and fell onto the dirty floorboards.

He smirked at her victoriously, satisfied that she had been fully woken up. "Listen wench." He said cockily. "This ain't no church and you definitely don't got no choice in the matter of when you get up." He said more forcefully before lightly shoving her with the toe of his boot.

All he got in response was a loud huff. "Watch your manners, asshole." She ground out before standing up. She began to dust off the dress she had slept in, unsuccessfully trying to smooth out all the wrinkles. She was just about to complain about how her back hurt from the uncomfortable dress when she saw a tanned chest. She looked at it curiously before tilting her eyes up so that she stared at the handsome face of a dog-eared pirate captain. "Uh hi," She said confused. "Damn it!" She all but shrieked when she recalled what had passed. "I was hoping you were a nightmare." She told him honestly, she couldn't help the snippy tone her voice took.

"Damn you." He told her before glaring at her.

She couldn't stop the hand that swung its way and slapped him hard across the face. She stared agape at the red mark where her hand had collided with his face. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She cried out honestly. She had never been so angry with some one as to slap them before, every time she lost her patience she had just left the room instead of staying to rant. Obviously her previous manner of handling her temper worked a lot better than this one considering that she could almost see the red bleeding into his eyes.

"You lazy, inconsiderate bitch! I save your pathetic life out of pure pity and then I even give you clothes and a job that doesn't even involve your body and you slap! I'll throw you over board for your insolence!"

"Fine then! It'd be better then this you insane bastard!" She yelled.  
"You are too much work! I don't know why I saved you in the first place! I should kill you here as a memory of your intolerable being!" He yelled before he stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She stared at the empty door where her fearsome capturer had just stormed out of. She had had it. He had invoked strange, foreign feelings in her then screamed her head off. Not only was she confused, she was exhausted and was done with the hell her life was. She no longer cared if she died that minute, she didn't even want to try and escape, her ship had been miles away from land when she had been plunged into the frigid water. Even if she somehow managed to escape the large vessel she was currently situated in, there was no way she could possibly swim all the way to shore without drowning or being attacked by sharks. So instead of wasting her time on trying to create a plan to help her escape, she decided to sit there and wallow in self-pity. It was one of the most pathetic things she could have done but she was tired, hungry, lost and on a pirate ship with an insane captain and the crew were probably moronic rapists. No, this seemed like the best thing to do.

She waddled over to a corner and got herself comfortably planted on the hard ground. She pulled up her knees to her chest and wrapped her pale arms around her knees before burying her head into her knees, ready to cry herself back to sleep. Just as she began to doze off Inuyasha barged into the room. She lifted her tear stained face and glanced at his angry face. He was clean- now and he looked more handsome, if possible. "I hate you." She said lightly, completely aware that his hanyou senses had picked it up.

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Anyway, I'm going up to do my job now. Stay here." He said before departing the room once again.

"Like I have anywhere else to go." She called to the closed door. She sighed and looked around the room. Nothing interesting. God, this was so boring! Her thoughts slowly drifted to the hanyou currently on the deck above her.

Up on deck he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her clear blue eyes, her pointed nose and flowing raven locks. He felt bad. There was no use sugar coating it, he couldn't help it. He was a sucker for women who cried, not only that, but he was the one who made her cry. He decided when his shift was over he would apologize. He looked up at the sun, only half an hour left. He loved being a pirate but sometimes it was so boring. They hadn't seen a ship all day. That meant no burning, no killing and no stealing. Life was so unfair.

Half an hour later

He walked down the stairs and entered his chambers. The room was completely abandoned except for the distressed girl sleeping on her small pallet, if you would even consider it that. He found his gaze trailing towards her. She had fresh tear marks on her cheeks and her eyelashes were stuck together. He couldn't stop the pang of guilt that seemed to be glued inside his chest. It was his fault, maybe he should apologize for the whole mess and explain that he would drop her off at the next port, he planned to do that all along but it might make her a little more forgiving knowing that.

He walked over to her, not caring at the loud creeks that his boots made. He knelt down beside the dormant girl before lightly shaking her. Her eyes fluttered a little, trying to break the gluey substance her tears had formed on her eyelashes. She noticed that somewhere during her nap she had fell over and was sleeping fully on the floor. She sat up and stretched her back, trying to work out all the kinks. When she saw that he was beside her she quickly tilted her chin and faced away from him. "I'm still angry at you." She explained coolly. "Please take me home." She begged.

"Umm, yeah, about that, I'm sorry. Okay?" He mumbled quietly. To be able to say that took a large notch off of his pride.

"What? Did the great pirate captain Inuyasha just apologize to me? I feel so special." She giggled.

"I take it I'm forgiven." He chuckled.

"I guess so." She answered and smiled her first full smile at him. He smirked knowing that she was still a little afraid of him, it wouldn't do if she had no fear of him at all. She went up to him and timidly kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, you're the first person I've ever apologized to and all I get is a kiss on the cheek." He said jokingly.

"While be glad you didn't apologize to a man then." She mocked. He flinched at the idea but soon was overcome by a loud hearty laugh. "You have a nice laugh." She complimented.

She slowly leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. She couldn't lie and say she was a little scared about kissing such a powerful man but instantly melted into his arms. The kiss was innocent, nothing to the depth of other kisses Inuyasha had participated in but the feeling of her soft lips, he could not deny, tasted a lot sweeter than many of the other whores he had before.

She withdrew slowly and gazed into his molten eyes, they were enticing and sexy. She tried to hide the dark blush that crept onto her cheeks but it seemed that it just wouldn't go away. She looked away and Inuyasha gently grabbed her chin and turned her face so she was facing him. Then a new lady barged through the large door interrupting whatever might have happened. "Captain! Captain! We're under attack!" The mysterious woman yelled. "Oh, sorry for interrupting." She said nonchalantly when she saw Kagome.

"Damn it Sango!" He swore before looking at Kagome. "Stay here and don't let anyone in alright? Don't be stupid." He said before scrambling out the door.

"Inuyasha, you be careful!" She yelled at the empty doorway.

"Uh, I better be leaving." The woman now introduced as Sango said before following Inuyasha out the door.

Kagome was left alone in the room with a bolted door in front of her. She knew she should be happy. There was a large chance that this was the navy coming to save her but she couldn't help but be worried about Inuyasha.


	4. Ch4

Ch.4 

Inuyasha raced up onto deck, when he got there he saw his crew fighting another large crew. He reached for his sword and immediately started to kill all of his challengers, attacking mercilessly After five dead and three wounded he moved on to find the unknown leader of this new ship. He immediately realized that it was not the navy but a fellow pirate ship. It was difficult to find the captain of the other ship through all the bloody corpses, thankfully he noted that many of the men were not of his crew. He looked off to the distance and saw Miroku and Sango fighting back to back against a rather large group of men. Even then he knew what had happened, one of the men had tried to capture Sango and use her as a cabin whore, not only would that piss Sango off, that would anger Miroku to no extent and he would undoubtedly jump in to aid her. He decided he would go and help them defeat the opposing crew, if he was lucky he might find the captain.

He rushed over, killing five men in the process. He didn't bother looking back at the discarded corpses, knowing that if he paid to much mind, the scent would drive him to the brink of insanity. He approached the two darting glances around trying to find a sign of their captain. He drew his sword and began to chop and swing at anyone who dared attack him openly. Finally, the large group that had been surrounding his higher crewmembers had dissipated. He hadn't found the captain. He looked around for another bigger group of adversaries, finding none he began to pick off the loners who were trying to get off the ship with prizes they stole in all the commotion.

He bloodily sliced the head off one of his enemies, as it dropped to the ground he saw that it was the face of Ginta, a member of one of his worst rival crew, Kouga. He stuck his nose up and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He took a long sniff, gagging on the retched scent of the fallen men around him. Kouga's scent was there, faint, but there.

He had just finished looking on top deck and was going to go down lower when he heard an ear-piercing scream. He immediately thought of Kagome. He ran all the way down to his cabin. When he got there all he saw was an empty and trashed room. The two beds were turned over and papers were scattered, signs of struggle. He was scared now but what terrified him the most was the red bloodstain on the carpet.

He ran up deck and saw that only his men remained on his deck and that Kouga's ship had already been cast off and had already sailed far into the distance. He made up his mind; he would go after Kagome. He checked his crew, four dead and seven injured. He would go and kill Kouga or die trying. He didn't know why but he had to get Kagome back. She was probably hurt, dead or raped by now. It was his fault, if he hadn't picked her out of the water, perhaps another, more decent ship would have come for her. It seemed that the fearsome pirate captain, Inuyasha, was gaining a conscience.

He began to yell, "Get the injured in their cabins. We'll have a moment of silence and pray for the deceased before we put them in the ocean. Then we go after Kouga and regain our pride!" He yelled earning tired cheers from the crew. They put the injured down into their cabins then they had Ayame, the cook and healer, say a prayer for the dead and then she went to tend to the injured.

"Get ready to set sail." He yelled. To his word, hey then set sail in less than five minutes later, towards the last direction that they saw Kouga go in. Inuyasha's ship being one of the fastest ships in the sea; they hadn't had a challenger who could rival their speed anyway, caught up to Kouga in a matter of hours. When they were in view of his ship Inuyasha spoke to the crew. "Alright men, kill everyone you see but leave Kouga to me." He said as bloodthirsty look began to burn in his eyes, no one dared defy him with that look, not even Sango or Miroku.

They planted their ship so that it was equally matched up with Kouga's and swung across on ropes to the other ship and then began to kill mercilessly. Inuyasha began to search for Kouga or Kagome, he was pretty certain if he found either, the other wouldn't be far behind. He ran all over the ship trying to find Kouga's room in vain. Finally he found it, Kouga's room, there laid Kagome in only her under clothes. Inuyasha knew he would get a beating for it later, but he couldn't help it. He stared at her, not just her lower body but her face too. Her lips were bruised from Kouga's kisses he presumed and her eyes were full of fear. They shimmered with unshed tears, and he silently congratulated her for not showing her weakness to Kouga even though he could obviously smell the salty tang that they were. She had bruises along her arms and her lip was cut and bleeding but nothing too serious. Strangely, Kouga was not in the room with the knocked out girl.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He called gently. "You got to wake-up, we have to get you out of here before Kouga comes." He said shaking her desperately; he didn't want her there when he repaid Kouga for taking Kagome from him.

"Dogshit," a voice rang out, and Inuyasha gave a frustrated growl. "Are you talking about me behind my back? I'm hurt." Said Kouga sarcastically. Kouga stood right in front of the door enabling them to escape. "Quite the beauty you got there. Fiesty too." He added as an afterthought as a lazy grin spread across his face. "How much did you have to pay for her?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Kouga, get your ass out of the way or I'm gonna do exactly as I please to you, even in front of a lady." He said cocking his head at Kagome who blushed.

"You can try." He replied, trying to not look unnerved at the strange look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kagome, I'm going to distract him. Try to get back on board the ship as soon as you get the chance. Don't stop for anything." He told her clearly, not even sparing her a glance.

He drew his sword and attacked in one smooth motion. They were body to body trying to overpower the other, but neither could seem to get the advantage. They broke apart and began to circle each other. When all of a sudden Inuyasha attacked fiercely. "Now Kagome! Go!" He said concentrating fully on his stubborn foe in front of him. "I'm going to finish you once and for all Kouga!" He yelled.

Kagome ran out the door like the devil was on her heels, and if Inuyasha lost she wasn't too sure that that wouldn't be the case. She ran out the door then made a quick decision and ran back and called. "Be careful Inuyasha! I swear if you die!" She let the thought trail off.

Inuyasha and Kouga fought and fought neither of them could best the other. Kouga had a small wound on his arm and Inuyasha had a little cut on his head. He was feeling a little bit dizzy from blood loss but was trying not to look it. Either he was doing a good job and Kouga didn't notice or Kouga was too busy dealing with his own wounds to care.

He was getting tired; he had always been an attack with all your strength and screw stamina kind of guy. He put all his strength into this last blow, if this didn't take Kouga down he would give up and except his fate. He feigned left and Kouga got ready to block, at last second he spun on his toe and sliced right. That was it, the deathblow, he was dead, sure Sesshomaru wouldn't like it but he never favored Kouga. Sesshomaru was the king of all pirates; the most feared and wanted man alive. He turned around, not even taking the time to celebrate his victory; he wanted to make sure Kagome was all right. It seemed that in the little time they had spent together he had adopted her as his charge.

He ran up the stairs and found himself on the deck in what seemed like an island of dead bodies. He skillfully stepped around the bodies, careful not to step on any with his shiny brown leather boots. His men were now looting the ship, and he noticed thankfully that Sango and Miroku were with them, he wanted some private time with Kagome to drag the story out of her.

He went back to his ship to find Kagome crying on his bed. As soon as he walked in the room she ran to him and clung on for dear life. She was crying so hard, he had the urge to comfort her and just let her cry on his chest, but he had to know what Kouga did to her. He began to whisper soothingly words in her ear and rub her back. After about 20 minutes he finally decided to ask her. "Kagome, what did he do to you? Please tell me." It sounded strange in his ears, it had been so long since he had heard that soothing, caring tone of voice come from his mouth.

She nodded her head and began her story. "Well after you," she stopped to let out a loud sniffle before continuing, "left, I, ah, I was ju-just lying on my…my bed. I was trying to get to sleep and I heard the d-door open. I thought it was you so I didn't bother to open my eyes. Then I felt a hand go over my mouth. I bit his hand and then kicked his shin. Finally he picked me up and threw me against the wall, I-I think I was knocked out after that." She looked around the room and tried to find anything to look at besides Inuyasha. Her eyes fell upon the large puddle of blood. When she saw it she winced and let out a low whimper, but courageously she kept on with her story. "When I came threw he was there, he began to kiss me…really hard. Then he took of my dress. He was about to rape me then you came and…saved me. He hit my head again so I wouldn't try to get away, but before I fell back asleep I saw him sneaking off. To surprise you, I guess. It was horrible, please don't leave me again. I don't want to be alone." She finished queitly.

"Don't worry. I won't." He whispered, noticing that she was beginning to drift off. Luckily, she had calmed down a little bit and was now breathing normally.

"Do you promise?" She asked with a yawn.

"I promise." He said tucking her in. "Go to sleep, you've been through a lot today."

"Stay with me." She asked.

"Alright," He agreed. He timidly lay down beside her and pulled the covers up then they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Ch5

Ch.5 

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke. Her eyes were crusted over with sleep. Her body was so stiff that she could not move. She moaned quietly wishing herself back to sleep. Alas, it did not come for when she opened her eyes she saw those lovely amber eyes.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" asked Inuyasha in a tired voice. Her eyes had clouded over as if she was deep in thought, which was true.

"Hmm, oh nothing." She replied snuggling up closer to him. Damn her thoughts to Hell, she was going to have to leave eventually, might as well enjoy her time with him.

"Whatever you say, love. As much as I hate to say it, it's time t'get up. So y'know, there'll be a party to congratulate the crew on a good raid, you're invited obviously. Although, I got no idea why you would wanna come, just a bunch o'drunk pirates makin' fools of themselves." He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"Now, I'm sure it can't be that bad, I suppose it would be kind of amusing." She answered trying to cover up the feelings that Inuyasha was showing her.

"Love, if you wanna y'can come, Sango'll be there, so you can hang around with her." He replied. This was bliss to him, just sitting her having a decent conversation a beauty like Kagome, not doing anything, just talking. He hadn't experienced anything like this his life, not even with Kikyou.

It was silent for a moment each in their own thoughts when just out of nowhere Kagome asked, "What am I suppose to do all day?"

"Well, if you wanted you could come up stairs. Or you could go to the kitchens and see what our cook, Myoga, is doing." He answered.

"Oh! Could I help Myoga prepare food, I've always loved cooking!" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes. With that face Inuyasha would swim with sharks if she asked him to, so he answered yes. He could already tell tonight would be great, he and Miroku would drink till they drop, then the next morning he would hopefully wake up to the face of Kagome nursing him back to health. Yes, life was great.

In the kitchens a few hours later

It was a couple of hours later when Kagome went to meet Myoga for the first time. Inuyasha had decided to go with Kagome until she got to the kitchens then he would leave her to her work, knowing that she would probably get lost but wouldn't want to admit it. He would save them both the trouble and just guide her there himself. "Old man! Come'ere!" Hollered Inuyasha.

"Yes sir?" answered an old fat man. Personally, Kagome thought that it looked more like he ate everything in the kitchens than cooked it.

"Inuyasha, who's this fine lady 'ere?" Asked the fat man who she assumed was Myoga.

"This 'ere is Kagome, she'll be helpin' ya with your cooking." He answered.

"Hello Myoga, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Kagome looking at the floor.

"Oh my, she has manners Inuyasha, I suggest you keep her." He said giddily, elbowing Inuyasha in the ribs with his elbow. "Much more friendly. I like much more than that Kikyou gi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Inuyasha quickly returned the favor and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I want to learn about this Kikyou girl. Please continue Myoga." She said her voice abnormally pleasant with a forced grin across her lips.

"Uh…did I say Kikyou, I meant Miriko, his, ahh little sister." Said Myoga, his voice stuttered. Since Kagome was looking at Myoga she failed to notice the glare Inuyasha was sending at Myoga.

"Oh," She spun on her heel and faced Inuyasha. "I had no idea that you had a little sister." She said putting her finger to her lip.

"Um…yes but she stays at home, she's got quite an adventuristic attitude, probably would, ah, sink the ship for fun." He said, Kagome not picking up the obvious lie. "Well, I must be leavin' now. Myoga, I trust that you'll take good care of her.

While he was leaving Kagome couldn't help but take a peek at his muscled butt but then began to turn red at the perverse thought going through her head. She couldn't help but smile; she was changing so much. Suddenly she felt very ashamed, she had a fiancé back home, as much as she hated him, she was still his fiancée.

"Well Kagome. Kagome right?" He asked. She nodded as a response. "We should get started. We're making mashed potato's, gravy, pork (yes I know that it would all probably go bad because it's on a ship but it's a fanfiction so there!) and salad." He said.

"Well, should I start peeling potato's?" He nodded and began to work on the gravy.

Kagome worked for hours in the kitchen, finally after what seemed like days the food was done. All she could do now was wait for Inuyasha to come get her and tell her supper was to be served.  
To pass the time she would think, think about the pirate captain and his muscular buttocks. She wondered about Inuyasha, how could some one so fierce gain way into her heart so fast. It wasn't love, she knew that, but if she stayed on this ship much longer she could not promise what might come to pass.  
"Love, are you thinkin' about me?" Asked the exact same person she had just been day dreaming about. He must have come in while she was thinking.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She answered before giving him a hug and a light peck on the cheek.

"Well, if that's how say hello after four hours I'll be back in a day." He smiled playfully.  
She jokingly slapped him across the arm. 'Ah, young love. I remember when I was like that.' Thought Myoga. He began to laugh, which got the other to inhabitants of the room to stare at him.

"What?" They both asked at the same time, which put him into another round of giggles.

"Well whatever the fat man finds so funny, he can laugh 'bout later. Is supper done? The crew's getting' hungry."

"Yep, yep, we'll serve. Do you want us to bring out the sake?" Asked Myoga.

"Fat man, you know the answer to that." Answered Inuyasha with a large smile. It wasn't a hearty smile, more like one of superficial joy.

"Common Kagome, the party's just about to start. I'll introduce you to Sango, I warn you, she likes to drink. Remember, she's the one you met earlier, I'm assuming you two never got properly acquainted. Oh yeah, stay away from Miroku. Tell me if he touches you and I'll rip his throat. This will be fun, trust me." He said and grabbed her hand. He then began to lead her to the room where the festivity's was being held.


	6. Ch6

Chapter 6

Inuyasha led Kagome out to where the festivities were being held. Kagome looked around in awe, there were so many men, she had never seen all the crew together like this, there was over 80 people (I dunno how many people there are on a pirate ship) all together. They all looked ready for a party and hungry, she desperately that she and Myoga had made enough for this starving bunch. As she observed she noticed there was not one girl on board. 'All sexist pigs,' She thought as a disgusted look came across her face and she let out a little 'hmph'. Inuyasha noticed this and looked at her, "Wha's wrong?" He asked only half listening.

"Well, for one you are barely listening to me, maybe the things I have to say are important." She stated in her best noble voice. He looked at her shocked, not even Miroku; one of his good friends could tell when his attention wavered.

"Well, now you got my attention so, what is wrong?" He asked, copying her dignified voice.

"Well, now you are mocking me and I find that very offensive." She said with a playful grin. "Where are all the women?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. She still didn't feel comfortable with a whole shipload of men, especially after what happened with Kouga.

"I wasn't mocking ya, I was answerin' in a likewise dignified voice." He answered, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Kagome liked it. "And, there ain't no women 'cept Sango, which we're goin' to find. She's a good friend and I bet you'd get along great with her. Now where is that lazy wench." He said. What he didn't know was that 'that lazy wench' was standing right behind him.

She cleared her throat then said, "Cap'n, this lazy wench is standing right behind you." She said in a straight voice, but Kagome and Inuyasha turned around they could see a vein popping out of her forehead. Sango was tall for a girl, only about three inches shorter than Inuyasha. She had brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail and a slim figure. She had brown eyes and wore sexy magenta eye shadow with gave her a certain edge. She wore a tight black top with a pink seem, showing of her curvy form and tight fitted, matching black pants. She had long black boots, a gun and sword at her hip.

She couldn't help the small giggles that escaped her as she tried to contain her fit of laughter. She had to admit they were both pretty funny. They looked at her oddly before they returned their attention to the other. "Yes, Cap'n?" Asked Sango.

"This," He indicated to the girl beside him, "Is Kagome. She'll be your charge for tonight." He said.

"Oh, but Cap'n, you know I like to have fun on days like this!" She protested.

"Suck it up, I'm sure you guys will have a lot in common." She didn't look convinced. "For example, you're both really weird." He laughed.

That earned a 'hey' from the girls and two slaps. "Not funny," said Kagome.

"Haha, nice to meet you, Kagome was it?" Asked Sango smiling. Kagome nodded her head.

Sango stuck out her hand, "I'm Sango, second mate." She greeted.

"Nice to meetchya." Said Kagome.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends, it'll be nice to have another woman on board, men are all alike, stupid and always hungry." She laughed, Kagome laughed to. Inuyasha just growled, they were acting like he wasn't there. In truth Kagome forgot all about Inuyasha. "Sides, we all ready got one thing in common." She continued.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"No respect of the captain." She said before they both broke out into laughter. Inuyasha began to pout. Seeing they would be laughing for a while he took his leave. He would get his revenge later on.

"So, Kagome, you much of a drinker?" Sango asked.

"Not really the most I've ever had was a glass of wine on my birthday." She replied in all honesty. Sango secretly laughed. She knew Kagome would be pressured to have a couple of drinks, a drunk Kagome would be just plain amusing.

"Oh, the food should be comin' out now, let's go eat." Sango laughed. Kagome could tell she was the kind of person who could make any situation funny and have a good laugh. If only there was one of those people back home. Home, she hadn't thought about it for a long time, honestly she didn't really miss it. But her family would be worried, especially Souta, her little brother. "Hey, where's the cap'n?" She asked just noticing Inuyasha had left. That stirred Kagome, she hadn't even notice that Inuyasha had left.

Inuyasha, he seemed different than all the stories she had heard about pirates. His long silver hair and amber eyes, his tan skin, gods he was gorgeous. He always wore his hair in a messy fashion, unbound and unkempt, though it always looked like silk. Tonight he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with the first couple of buttons open. He had black pants and brown boots. Around his waist was his sword, Tetseiga, she'd seen him wear it every time she saw him, it seemed part of him as much as his hands or legs. He was as kind as gentle as an upper class man, if not more, but his fiery temper made him a force to reckon with. He was so strong and overprotective but in her heart she knew she could never leave him, not even for her fiancé back home.

They looked to the table and saw Inuyasha at the head of the table with Miroku on his right. Sango noticed to and quickly said, "I gotta go take my seat, I'll catch ya after we're done eatin'." Kagome was still in her daze so she just nodded. She saw that everyone was heading for the tables so she better grab a seat, 'Wait, what seat, you moron where do you sit?' Her subconscious thought. 'Oh well, I don't want to bother Inuyasha anymore, might as well find the nicest looking ones and sit beside them.' So she began to look, she found a kind looking man named, Yusuka, and sat with him. He was tall with broad shoulders and black hair pulled into a tight braid. They greeted each other and began to do small talk, about how he became a pirate and all; it turned out that he worked on one of her father's ships.

Meanwhile, at the head of the table Inuyasha was lashing out at Sango for loosing Kagome, he wondered where she would eat considering he never told her. He had planned for her to eat up front with him although that didn't seem to work out. "She's all alone on a pirate ship full of lusty men, and you thought it'd be a good idea t'leave her alone!" He steamed, trying not to make a show.

"Sorry cap'n, how was I suppos'd to know?"

"Well, let me think, the way I said she was you're charge!" He fumed.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to yell, it was a mistake, I'm sure she's fine. If you want I'll go look for her." Miroku defended, he hated to see Sango scolded or hurt. He was the only one besides Kagome who was aloud to call him Inuyasha on board, and he enjoyed that privilage very much, but he assumed the only reason was because he had known Inuyasha before he became a pirate. He used to be a priest but his perverted ways got him kicked out of his temple, from there he became a pirate. To go with his boyish good looks, dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he wore a purple shirt and black pants, he wore black boots which went up to his knee.

"Fine, go look for her Miroku." Seethed Inuyasha, trying to regain his cool attitude.

Miroku began to search for Kagome looking at all the tables, finally when he was at the fifth out of seven tables he saw her sitting with Yusuka. "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha wants you to come sit with him." He said politely.

"Well, tell him that I'm enjoying Yusuka's company right now and that I'll join him later on." She said fake smiling.

"No, it's okay, I'm sure Inuyasha needs your company more than me." Yusuka responded quietly, afraid of the captain's wrath. "It's been a pleasure talking with you, Lady Kagome."

With that Kagome got up and followed Miroku to Inuyasha's table, wondering why everyone was so afraid of Inuyasha, he was a little temperamental, but, from what she gathered, he would never hurt his crew.

At the end of the table there was an awkward silence, Sango wouldn't look at anyone ashamed, Miroku was deep in thought about Sango. Kagome was angry with Inuyasha and was giving him the silent treatment while Inuyasha was silently pondering what he did wrong. They ate in silence picking at their food, none of them that hungry anymore. The only sounds were of the crew feasting, talking and laughing.

Once Miroku tried to start a conversation, after all, now would be an opportune moment to learn about Kagome. "Why, what phenomenal cooking, Kagome! It tastes so much better than Myoga's! Maybe you should stay and cook for us more often." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you Miroku," She replied delighted that someone enjoyed her cooking. And that was the end of their conversation. Miroku seemed to accept this and went back to picking at his food and pondering about Sango as he seemed to do with most of his free time.

Finally, when everyone was done eating Inuyasha stood up and announced, "Congrats on a well done raid! Let the party begin!" On cue, Myoga came out with the sake and ale. Inuyasha would drink tonight; gods he needed it after what Kagome put him through, tempting him every minute of the day. Oh, this would be a enjoyable night.


	7. Ch7

VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!! Okay, I said that Kagome was found beside a burning ship, well as you probably know I'm a very new author and I make a lot of mistakes. All right so here's what it really is, I apologize for it, Kagome is found alone, away from anything, in the middle of the ocean. Sorry for any confusion. If you have any questions or concerns please contact me. Again I apologize, I am a new author so please don't be to harsh. Oh and his sense of smell and hearing aren't enhanced, though most people can smell cum.

Chapter 7

Kagome sat at the end of the table with Inuyasha who was now on his sixth cup of sake. She just sat there quietly studying the table. Though Inuyasha was not drunk yet his vision was beginning to blur, he looked at Kagome who looked very out of place, she probably felt very uncomfortable, being the only woman in a dress. He decided to ask her if she would like a different set of clothes. "Kagome, would you like some different clothes?" He asked, trying desperately not to slur and sound like a respectable man.

She looked up at him, in truth she was very uncomfortable in a dress, that and her corset was to loose since she had no one to tie it up for her. It was uncomfortable to wear a corset and if she couldn't wear it correctly and it made no difference what was the point of wearing it? She had not spoken to Inuyasha yet this evening but since he asked her a good question she supposed she could respond, though her pride wasn't going down easy. "Yes please, captain." She could see him flinch at the formal name, she knew she was being a bitch but he had started it.

"All right. Come with me, we'll raid Sango's closet, she's gotta have something that will fit you in there." He said with a slight slur. He stood up, pushing back his chair. He rocked for a few seconds before regaining composure. He offered her a hand, which she excepted out of habit. She thought about it, her manners were still polished as ever, besides calling Inuyasha Inuyasha, she was a good little girl. When she thought about it she had only been on the ship for a day. One day and it was the most exciting time of her life. One day, nobody knew where she was, not even her fiancé. She shivered at the thought of him, his cold stare, ice hands and stinky breath.

She wrapped her arm around his outstretched arm, for a pirate he had excellent manners. They began the walk towards their chamber's. It felt odd to say their chamber's, even though the two were not sleeping together he was the first man to sleep in the same room as her besides Souta. She desperately wished he had had her first kiss, she was still mad at him but still felt the fire of desire towards him. Her fiancé had stolen her first kiss, luckily he had not taken anything more precious.

They walked to Sango's room which was surprisingly close to Miroku's who slept down the hall from Inuyasha. As Kagome began to raid through Sango's dresser she found a pair of boots, underwear and some long pants. She couldn't find any shirts so she began to search deeper, Inuyasha, tiered of waiting and wanting to get back to his sake went to help her. She snapped her head around and began to glare at him. Inuyasha, not seeing this continued to look. Finally, Kagome was frustrated with Inuyasha not seeing her cleared her throat. "Men do not look through a woman's wardrobe, it's not proper." She figured her time of the month was coming very soon, she always got easily pissed off when it was time.

"Women do not sleep in the same room as men, yet look at you." He retorted and continued to search.

"No! I will not allow a man to invade Sango's personal space!" She yelled. The people in the galley could probably hear her but were to drunk to notice.

"Well than, I sug'est y'go and kill Miroku. I mean he does only invade every woman's personal space e'ry chance he gets." He really wanted to get some sake and stop looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"How about you leave and go get some precious sake, since you obviously miss it, you drunk ass hole. I'll stay here and look, I'll come up later." He looked skeptical but she was obviously offering him to drink he wasn't going to turn her down. He turned and left the room. Kagome, satisfied, began to search through her drawers. After about a minute she found a small white tank top that had a small v-neck though it already started very low on her chest. It was unlike her but she didn't feel like continuing the search.

She stepped back and began to undo and drop her dress to the floor. As it brushed past her breasts she gave a soft moan. Her peaks became rosy at the cool air and heat began to pool at her core. She knew it was horrible and Inuyasha would smell it on her but her sexual desire was clouding her judgment. She slowly cupped her breasts, even though they were still covered in a chemise and a corset. She began to roll her pert nipples around with her thumbs. She arched her back and slipped her chemise over her head. She stood, clothed in a corset and bloomers. She undid her corset with much difficulty and shuddered with the wave of cool air. She wrapped her fingers around he hem of her bloomers and pulled them down.

Her stomach had a not in it, almost painful, like a dull ache. She slowly spread her legs, opening them up to the world. She slid a finger over her nub and squirmed, she took it away, not sure if that was correct or not. How could she be, this was her first time touching herself ever. It felt good enough so she decided to continue her menstruation. She began to rub her finger over herself in a rhythmic pattern. Before she knew it she was thrusting her fingers to meet her fingers. She began to moan and drove herself as hard and as fast as she could, but she never entered herself once. She felt herself explode onto her fingers, she held them up to the window to look at. There was a thin layer of a clear liquid covering her fingers. When she looked through the window the moon was out, shining a bright glow. She wondered if Inuyasha knew where she was. 'Naw, probably to drunk to know I'm gone.' She thought to herself. Maybe she wasn't in love with him, maybe it was because he was a pirate, thrilling and new that she felt this way. No, she decided, it was not love, it was a fling. At the next stop she would be dropped off and go back to her horrible fiancé, she would protest of course but it was best for her family. That didn't mean that she couldn't continue her fling with the pirate captain, she just would have to make sure she didn't get addicted to him, that's all.

She was tiered of thinking about him and decided to go on with her sexual release, she began to search for her hole. She felt around for a few seconds, with her other hand holding herself open to make it easier to feel. She slowly entered herself. It felt weird for a second, she was a little afraid she would scratch or break something. She was so tight, she couldn't help but moan when she stroked herself. She began to slowly enter and exit herself. She could feel herself begin to buck herself, begging for more. She went a little faster and faster yet, but it wasn't good enough so she added another finger. At first she felt it wouldn't fit but slowly stretched herself. It was a little awkward because she couldn't maneuver herself to really release her sexual desires. She added another finger, then another, grunting in pleasure with each new stretch.

Still, she was not satisfied. She began to thrust her fingers harder and harder still. She closed her legs on her hand, trying desperately to pull herself farther in. She arched her hips, thrusting them upwards, panting. The feeling in her stomach was like a wave. It was so addicting, it was amazing, she was on a high that was impossible to come down from. She pushed herself harder, thrusted her hips harder, moaned louder than exploded onto her fingers. She moaned felt a weight lifted from her abdomen. Her eyes were glazed over and she was tempted to do it over again. She chose not to for even if he was drunk someone might walk in or notice her absence.

She took her fingers from their warm shelter. They were coated with gigantic amounts of her juices. Suddenly she realized she had no place to wipe her coated fingers. She didn't want to stain Sango's clothes, nor her room. The dress was to beautiful to wreck. She gulped, realizing her only option was to lick off her own cum. It was just plain disgusting, she had already defiled herself so much today, that was despicable. She slowly put them to her lips, yet pulled them back down. She felt a shiver go down her spine, whether it was from her disgust or the cold since she was butt naked on Sango's floor.

She put her fingers back against her mouth and darted her tongue out of her mouth to lick her juices. She tasted salty, like thick sea water almost. Not as horrible as she had expected. She placed her index finger in her mouth and began to suck. It was strangely erotic, she felt herself become excited at the feeling. She swished her tongue over her finger and felt herself get wet. She began sucking and bringing her finger in and out of her mouth. The salty tasted that filled her taste buds was relieving and she soon added all of her dirty fingers doing to them as she did to the other. Finally, when they were all clean, with the exception of a thin layer of spit she began to dress herself. She found it difficult since she could barely stand she was so sore. She pulled on some underwear, it was almost identical to her old bloomers only a size or two smaller. Then some long black pants and brown leather boots. She was tiered of having spit on her fingers and her little pet peeve was having dried spit on her fingers. With her fingers clean she began to pull on a shirt. Then she pulled on the simple white shirt which was very tight across her bosom, making them look larger than they were. It felt strange to Kagome, having man clothing on. The pants were tight and the shirt loose, the exact opposite of the dresses she was used to. Surprisingly she felt sexy, a lot more sexy than when she wore woman's clothing. When she was done dressing, which took her a while, most of the time she had servants to dress her, and this was her first time in a man's clothing. She felt daring and gorgeous, an odd feeling to compare to her usual shyness and timidated form.

She, sadly, realized that her breasts were showing her pert nipples, not acceptable in any case, whether it was at a party with the highest aristocrats or with a band of pirates. She decided she would go to Inuyasha's room, which was down the hall and rip up her old dress since it was probably to damaged to repair. She slowly tiptoed down the hall. It took her a while, though she had become balanced enough to walk on a ship, boots were a whole new concept. It took her a few attempts, for she wished to remain silent, drunk pirates were never good news.

When she reached his room she as silently as possible opened the door, with the exception of a few random creek and crack. She entered the room, looking at it's context. There was a desk, assembly mahogany, a bed, a little pallet for his cabin boy, a large amount of maps, a dresser, a mirror and a coat holder. She searched the room with her eyes for the dress, finally signaling in on it in a small nook. She slowly walked over to it and loudly tore a large strip from the bottom. She lifted up her shirt, begging not to become excited. She wrapped it around her bosom twice, not really making them appear smaller, just binding them so they would look acceptable. She looked in the mirror and gaped at her appearance, she really looked like a pirate. Strong, brave, heroic and erotic, like Inuyasha and the pirates she had come to know. She shook the thought from her head and looked at her hair, almost fainting when she saw it. How could Inuyasha let her walk around like this? It was matted and sticking out at strange angles, she had seen clowns with better hair than her, for Christ's sake she had seen balding men with better hair than that wreck! She looked around the room for a hairbrush, finding none she would have to make do with what materials she owned.

She ripped two pieces of cloth from her dress: one was a strip, the other a large square. With the square she folded it in half so it was a triangle, next she placed it around her neck, estimated the length of her head and tied it correctly. She flipped it around so the larger triangle section was at the front then pulled it up so it was a bandanna wrapped around her head, containing half of her mess. Next, she took all her hair and tied it in a ponytail with the next strip. She looked in the mirror, she did not resemble at all the Kagome she knew before, no, this was a pirate! She was in shock, her muscled long arms, skinny yet curvy legs and large breast size, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. But she felt unprotected, she went over to his desk and began to open drawers, looking for a dagger or something like that. She looked through four drawers before finally finding a dagger and a sheath. She slipped the covered dagger into her right boot so it was easily accessible.

Once done she left the room and prepared to make her grand entrance, even though no one would remember cause they would be to drunk because by now it had to be at least 11:30p.m. meaning they had been drinking for four hours. She walked to the mess hall and saw everyone was drinking, laughing and singing. She was glad to join the festivities, unstressed and with a happy heart. She decided to find Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku, which ever was easiest. She made her way through the crowd of people. Finally as she was walking by a man with black hair he grasped her bottom. She spun to look him, when she did she saw him look at her with a lusty smile. She was instantly afraid, he grasped her breast and she let out a small shriek followed by a whimper. She begged to God Inuyasha would hear but knew it had been drowned out. She wished someone had noticed her but not like this. "You like this eh? Com' ta ma rum." He said smiling like a fool.

"No!" She yelled before kneeling down and grabbing the dagger. She stabbed him in the arm as hard as she could before turning to run away. He yelped in pain, sounding an awfully lot like a dog. He grabbed her with his good arm, holding her over his head, yet still no one noticed. He threw her against the wall as hard a he could, even though the wall was 10 feet away it was still painful. As she hit the wall her head snapped back hitting the wall and knocking her out.

Lucky for her Inuyasha was right beside the wall she was thrown against. He looked at her a few instants because of her new clothes and he was a little to drunk for recognition. When he finally recognized her he looked up at the man charging at the unconscious girl at his feet. He instantly knew what happened. He drew his sword and stepped in front of the girl, hitting the man on the head with the dull side of his blade, knocking him out. He didn't need any bloodshed tonight. He left the man unconscious on the floor, nobody really noticed what happened or didn't care.

He picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to their room. He laid her on the bed and swiped a piece of hair that had came loose from it's holdings and landed on her innocent face. He kissed her cheek and laid down beside her, not really feeling like drinking anymore, just making sure she was all right was all he felt like doing.


	8. Ch8

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!: Alright, this was my one of my first stories so when I wrote I didn't think ahead very well, as you know because I constantly change this from the beginning like the ship burning to her just in the water, so here's another change, and I know I keep changing this but this is final with the ending in mind, he is a hanyou but they were excepted back then so nobody really cares. No flames please. Sorry, I know I should have thought ahead before but I was new and horrible…er. Lol.

Chapter 8

Kagome woke to complete darkness; she couldn't even see her nose in front of her face. She was hot, as though she was at the very core of the sun itself. She pulled her arm from the pile of covers tangled around her in a securing way. She reached it towards her forehead, it was burning hot, beads of sweat rolled down her brow into her eyes, making them sting. She tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall thanks to the harsh sensation the perspiration in her deep eyes.

She was curious to where she was. The room was odd and foreign. The last thing she could recall was stabbing the large demon then flying, soaring through the air. 'Oh god, what has happened to me?' She questioned herself. She stiffened as the bed sifted under her. She sucked in her breath before letting out a small gasp. Her thoughts had been confirmed, she had been raped. The youkai had raped her. She was no longer a virgin. She could no longer give her precious gift to her pirate captain. She took a deep breath as two long, slender; yet muscled arms wrapped themselves around her torso. She debated whether to scream for help, hoping that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku or Yusuka would hear her cries for help, or turning around and see the man who possibly got her pregnant was. Logic turned the first idea down, if she screamed she would probably wake the man beside her also, that wouldn't be helpful. Escaping was out of the question, the two arms were tightly wrapped around her, securing her to the man's strong chest.

She decided on proceeding with her second plan of action to see who this man was. If her luck was up maybe she would find a weapon on the floor but now she was too curious to back down from looking at him. As she was turning she realized that she was still fully clothed. Maybe the man had passed out before doing any serious harm that was a large possibility. She slowly spun, careful not to wake him. She mentally cursed Inuyasha for putting her in this dangerous position. She didn't know how he was at blame but somehow he was.

Her head was pounding; predicting an awful headache coming on she gave a low moan. She quickly snapped her mouth shut that little noise could have wakened the demon beside her. She was becoming fearfully suspicious that she was becoming ill, but pushed it to the back of her mental to-do list.

She began beaming when she saw that it was not some disgusting man lying next to her small frame, but Inuyasha. All thoughts of stabbing him and dropping him to the bottom of the ocean for putting her in bed with a man flew from her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and began to cry, not because of the sweat pouring into her eyes, but from relief.

She trusted him enough to know that he would not violate her in any way without her permission, she had not been raped. She was in heaven, wrapped in his tight embrace, still a virgin and away from her cruel fiancé. She was brought back from her reverie when a loud grumble that sounded an awful lot like, 'What the hell? This bitch is completely insane, maybe she hit her head a little harder than I though.' But she decided to ignore it. She was too happy to care about his grumpy mood.

She was safe, even if it was just for a moment she felt safe and protected from anything the world could dish out at her. He was very confused; it was a little awkward waking up with a squealing girl in his arms. Especially with such a killer hangover. She seemed too happy at that moment for him to disturb so he complied by pulling her closer to his body if that was possible. He let out a contempt sigh before noticing his shirt was beginning to dampen. He dislodged her face from the crook of his neck so she was looking straight into his eyes. Her normally bright, crystal blue, shiny eyes; were now red and puffy. Drops of tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving wet, shiny trails of water. "Oi, wench, what's the matter?" He demanded. She gave a small smile; he was trying to hide his gentle side with his rough exterior again.

She tried to look away, anywhere but at him, but his large hands held her still. "I-I, thought that I-T had been raped!" She sobbed. New rivers of tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "But-t, it was you…Not tha-that horrible oaf of a demon. I-I'm just so relieved.

"Girl!" He said firmly; she could have sworn she saw a look of pain go through his eyes. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you! No matter how drunk I am!" It was an innocent remark but she saw the secret meaning in it, even if he didn't. He placed his forehead on hers, his hands still framing her face. He stared deep into her eyes before quickly jerking his head back up. "Girl! You're burning up! Stay here, I'm going to get the ol' man to make you some stew." He said quietly before giving her a light kiss on the lips. It wasn't deep or passionate, just a small sign of his affection.

"Inuyasha, wait!" She said a little louder than necessary, but to Inuyasha it was an ear-piercing shriek. He gave a slight flinch; stiffening his shoulders.

"What?" He asked, he needed some tonic from the man.

"I have a name. It's Kagome, in case you forgot. Please try to use it more often." She nagged.

"Yeah, okay, Ka-go-me." He said in a mocking voice, she was being really annoying right now but her health was first on his list of priorities. When he put her back on shore it wouldn't help if she were on the brink of death because of a measly flew.

He crawled out of bed; his head never ceased pounding. It seemed to pulse, constantly going never stopping. He needed to ask, 'Ha,' he scoffed at the thought, more like demand and threaten for some tonic. He would do that when he demanded for the stew. He slowly made his was out of the room, occasionally tripping over things, his hangover did not stop his hanyou powers, but by no means did they assist in any way. He didn't bother putting on new clothes since the night before he fell asleep in his clothes. He had toppled right into the bed with Kagome, not thinking of the consequences.

He stumbled through the door into the hallway where he was met with eerie silence. All the other men must have been on post or still dormant in bed. He felt bad for the men on post, what an unlucky time to be put there, but he tried his best to make it equal. 'Lucky bastard's." He thought to himself, what he would give to still be in bed. It must have been around four in the morning at the latest. Not the best time to have a sick temptress in your bed.

He walked into the galley, through the kitchens to a small room at the back. The chef's quarter's. Usually, (I don't know this) the chef had his quarter's close to the kitchens, but not directly inside. Inuyasha had given the man the direct order to sleep there because he was famous for having late night cravings. That was the easiest for both of them. As if on cue, his stomach let out a loud grumble.

Inuyasha burst through the cook's door, slamming it hard enough to rouse the sleep cook. "Ol' man, I'm hungry." He stated. "I want some tonic and stew."

The cook, barely half-awake, even after his rude captain had annoyingly woken him, replied. "Captain," The flea demon said. Though he was a flea demon he was currently in his human shaped form. "The stew is in the kitchen, along with the tonic. The bowls are where they always are. I'm surprised you didn't wait till morning to come get it. Though you mostly followed your pattern. Sometimes you're so predictable." Now that remark which would have usually had him growling he was thankful for. He was glad he always asked for stew and tonic, the crew wasn't that loyal. If they found out that he had a weakness there would be a mutiny before he could say 'Kagome'.

He grudgingly poured two bowls of stew, one for each of them, and a glass of Myoga's tonic. His head felt like it was going to explode, or implode. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping anymore that night. Taking care of a sick girl took a lot of energy. He balanced the two bowls on one arm and the cup in his opposite hand. He was careful not to let any of his silver hair fall into the stew. He didn't want to have to pull a strand out of his soup.

He exited the kitchens, pushing through the door with his back, careful not to spill anything. As he entered the hallway he heard a disgusting retching sound coming from his room. The closer he came the more his nose was assaulted by a horrible smell. As he entered the room he saw Kagome on the far side of the room, hunched over his chamber pot, puking up what little food she are. She had yet to realize he was there. He put the bowls of stew and glass of tonic on his desk before walking towards her. She stopped throwing up long enough to take a few short pants before throwing her head back over the chamber pot.

He silently crept towards her, his boots creaking slightly, though she was to preoccupied to hear. When he reached her he drew all her hair into his hand and began to rub her back in a soothing motion. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see who it was even though she probably wouldn't be able to do anything in her current condition. She continued to barf until she collapsed beside the pot, exhausted. He finally got a good look at her. Her hair was matted, the first few strands he mustn't have been able to remove in time, were coated with her up-chuck. Her eyes were sleep crusted, face pale like a ghost, lips trembling slightly. Chest heaving, begging for breath. Her face was pale like a ghost, dead, all life drained away. She completely disheveled, out of order, not prepared and a mess. She was a goddess sent down from the heavens to tease and tempt him. She had never looked so gorgeous in Inuyasha's eyes. Beautifuller that Kikyou ever was, a nagging voice in his head said. He had to agree. She was cold and distant, inky hair like Kagome's, but hers was straight and lifeless when Kagome's was volumed and full. Her eyes were a cold brown, distant and dead. Kagome's were a bright blue, sparkling with life. Her lips were pale and thin. Kagome's were a deep red and full, very kissable.

He let out a soft sigh thinking of Kikyou before giving a tired smile. "Come on, that shirt is gross; take it off."

She immediately grasped her shirt and clutched it to her. "No!" She snapped, now that the relief was gone it was replaced with anger. It was four in the morning, she was puking her guts out and the man she thought she loved was trying to rape her. She was not only very confused, but also tired, grumpy and angry, and not without reason. "I will not allow you to rape me."

"You thought I was going to rape you?" He asked sadly. She nodded vigorously. "Calm down, I wasn't, you're going to start to stink if you keep that on. I know women like to smell pretty so take it off." He said then as an after thought he added, "and change into something else."

Yet again she answered, "No," Though this time she didn't shout. Inuyasha walked over to his glass and took a large swig. "This is the only shirt I have." She saw him stand and head in the general direction of the door. "And don't you dare wake Sango, either."

"Bitch, calm down. I wasn't. I was going to grab you one of my shirts." She made a small 'oh'. His dresser was right beside his door.

"Sorry." She said and looked down, really feeling guilty for having of snapped at him. "Sorry for being such a bitch lately. I'm confused right now." She glanced at him as he was rummaging through his drawers.

He saw the truth behind her words and said in a reassuring voice, "It's alright. Don't beat yourself up over it." As he finished he slung a long sleeved peach colored shirt at her. He turned to the desk and took another sip of the tonic. He diverted his eyes from the girl, knowing she wouldn't undress until he looked away.

Kagome slipped off the tight shirt, checking her breast band to see if it had been stained; thankfully it had not. She pulled on the new shirt. It was huge. It hung until mid thigh and the sleeves draped at least three inches past her fingertips. She hurriedly buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves up. It was a little tight across the breast but she would ignore it.

Inuyasha figured he had waited long enough and turned around just in time to see a glimpse of Kagome's large full well rounded breasts. His member sprang into action as he imagined seeing more of her beautiful body. She was so gorgeous she was almost a sin. He quickly spun to face the wall. He tried to think of something to fix his large problem. Myoga in a bikini, Myoga in a bikini. He repeated in his head. Slowly his tent in his pants went down until it completely faded. When he was curtain his problem was fixed he turned around again. Kagome stood there clad in his shirt, Sango's pants and Sango's boots. She looked gorgeous.

He patted the bed, signaling for her to come and lie down. Once she was on the bed he pulled the covers up to her chin and went to grab the half-empty chamber pot. He saw that one hand was covering her mouth and the other was grabbing at the pot with the other. He quickly handed over to her as she dumped more food from her stomach. Once she was done he placed it beside her on the floor. He went over to grab the stew and tonic. He took one sip of the tonic before putting it on the floor along with the stew then went to grab a chair from the desk. He set the chair up so he could feed her without it being too awkward. He picked the bowl off the floor and began to spoon feed her. At first she was skeptic, but found it was nice being pampered by her dog demon. As he fed her she stared deep into his eyes, neither breaking the staring contest. When a drip of stew rolled down her chin she would blush slightly before he would wipe it away with his index finger then give a smile of reassurance.

When it was done he replaced the chair and went to eat his meal at the desk. It was cold now but he didn't mind. As he finished the last of his meal he realized that the girl had fallen asleep. He noticed that a little color had returned to her cheeks and gave a slight sigh of relief. He left the room and went onto the deck. His shift started in 20 minutes. He took his leave with thoughts of Kagome in his mind. When she was better he knew that they needed to talk. He would have to tell her about Kikyou sooner or later as she would have to tell him the secret she was hiding, whatever that was.


	9. Ch9

Important A/N at the bottom! Please read!

Ch.9

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes refused to open and were clouded over with sleep. A faint line of drool was trickling down her jaw. She slowly stood up and winced, as she became woozy. She felt like throwing up and almost did but saved herself by swallowing deeply. She instantly toppled back onto the bed as her knees buckled. This time she could not save herself from the puke threatening to come up.

She barely had time to reach over and grab the almost full chamber pot. By the time she was done it was overflowing with yesterday's meal, some drizzling down onto her lap. These days, luck seemed to hate her, as most other creatures of this earth. She gave a tired sigh and got comfortable on Inuyasha's bed before falling into a fit full slumber.

The clouds were crying. They seemed to have been mourning for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha was drenched to the bone; his shirt was stuck to his well-chiseled chest, his pants seemed to weigh as much as bricks, and his ears could do nothing but droop.

He knew it was cold, he felt the shivers go through his core, he felt the wind whip at his hair and he felt the crew send nasty glares at him for making them work in this weather. Even his second was among the men, giving him the angry glances from the corner of his eye. Fortunately, they understood that he was doing this to keep them alive, his ship from sinking and going to the bottom of the ocean, along with his current infatuation.

He bellowed out orders, trying to keep his crew loyal and alive. At that moment, neither seemed possible. The sky was darker than Kagome's hair and constant bolts of lightning flickered through shortly followed by the clap of thunder. It was unbearable, his sensitive ears rung as though a bell was right beside him. The visibility was amazingly low and the waves were phenomenally high. Hundreds of waves threatened to engulf the ship, bringing it to their watery graveyard.

Their best bet was to get to a port, unluckily, the gigantic waves and break-speed wind had put them off course and they were now completely lost. Even the men who had sailed the seas since they were but young lads said they would not survive this storm. He could only hope that they were mistaken.

She woke yet again, this time she was not hit with immediate nausea, but a slight shock. She tumbled off the large bed onto the hard wood floor. She let out a short yelp as she fell. She winced and rubbed her sore rump. She found herself in the awkward position of her legs still being on the bed, tangled in the many sheets and her bottom down on the cool floor.

She silently cursed as she began to untangle her legs. Her angry grumbles only enhanced as she felt the sudden rocking of the boat below her. Her stomach gave an angry gurgle and she quickly pulled herself into a tight ball, willing the pain to go away. She slowly stood up when the pain reduced. The ship gave a low moan and she fell to the ground. She threw her arms in front of her as an attempt to break her fall. It worked well but not without a large scratch across her arm. She was starting to worry; this did not look good. She ignored her stinging arm and exited the room.

She entered the hallway to find men running around aimlessly. Although many seemed to be busy doing something or another, all their eyes quickly found their way to her. In her hurry she had forgot she was only wearing her breast band and Inuyasha's shirt. She let out an 'eep', and ran back into his room, but not without a complaint from her stomach and a few catcalls in her wake. Her face was a deep cherry red and her hands found themselves covering her face in embarrassment. 'How could I do that? I'm such an idiot!' She thought to herself.

She timidly made her way to his dresser, not wishing to fall again. She began to rummage through his messy drawers, which had no particular order to them. Finally she found a pair of pants that fit her liking. Not that that really mattered right now but all the others had too small a waist or were too long. They were a brown and had cuffs at the bottom. Kagome felt really short then because even with the cuffs she had to roll them up at least three times before they fell comfortably at her ankles. These outfits were kind of comfortable, and she had to wonder, would she be able to go back to the tight corsets and hot and heavy gowns with a ton of makeup on?

This time, when she went out into the hallway, it was still the same deal, though this time all eyes didn't turn to her as she entered. The ship gave another loud groan and a lurch. She could have sworn that if she had something in her stomach it would have been gone three times already. She made her way towards the stairs, occasionally sliding into a wall. When she reached the stairs she decided she must have at least ten new bruises, plus her arm was still steadily bleeding. Maybe it was deeper than she first expected.

She crawled up the stairs, literally, and tried opened the door without success. The wind was blowing its full force against the closed door. She took a deep breath before ramming against the door with her shoulder at full force. The door jerked but remained closed. She tried again, she was getting desperate, she knew Inuyasha had to work, but in this? Surly he wasn't that stupid. She hadn't seen the monstrous storm yet, but from the many complaints of the vessel she was right to assume it was deadly. She hadn't looked for him downstairs, but if he was down there he should have been with her.

Two tries later she was about to give up but when a painful image of his lifeless corps drifting to the bottom of the deep she knew she couldn't give up. She grimaced and tried to force the picture from her mind. She took a step back, then rammed up against it. She couldn't tell if it was because the wind let up for a moment or because of her brute strength, but it worked and the door swung open.

She rushed through the door, finding men scampering around, tying this down, and loosening this and what not. She could see Inuyasha near the wheel, shouting out orders that were lost in the storm. Rain poured down on her, leaving red welts on her skin. She flinched as her pale skin became bruised and abused.

She made her way towards her pirate captain, careful to avoid the mighty waves and stay out of the way of the men without going overboard, she knew if she did right now there would be no chance of saving her, even if somebody did notice she was gone. When she reached him he was too busy to notice her presence. She tried to say hello and then yell at him for being outside in insane weather like this, but her cries were lost into the loud storm. Finally she had to yank his arm down to gain his attention.

"Kagome!" He screamed though it only sounded like a faint whisper in the hazardous disaster. "What the fuck do you think you're doing out here!" Though his words were lost and his face was soaked, along with every part of his body, he still looked adorable.

"Same thing as you, dumb ass!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. His lips went into a pout and his ears swiveled, trying to comprehend her words. He was in the middle of processing what he had heard when she jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around him torso and clasped his arms around his neck before going into a needy kiss. It was fast and hard, showing their need for the other. She pounded her lips onto his and began to beg for entrance. He was stunned at first but he wasn't going to deny her what she desperately wanted as he did, too, even if it was in the middle of a horrendous storm where his crew and himself were fighting for their lives. He quickly opened up and began the oral assault upon her. His tongue traced her teeth then began fight a war against her own. Her hair was messy and unkempt, her face was red and he could taste some of her previous puke on her tongue, all in all he found that extremely erotic and sexy.

"I was so scared!" She hollered at him. Her eyes began to leak tears as she looked into his deep amber eyes. "Come inside, please?" She begged, pleading he would listen to reason.

He shook his head, "I can't, the crew's dependin' on me to keep 'em safe. How can I go downstairs and be able to live with myself? I couldn't do that knowin' they're out 'ere, riskin' their lives for me." He said.

"Then I'll stay with ya." She said giving a dazzling smile. She looked down, men were still scampering around, doing all they could to keep the ship afloat. She silently praised them for their efforts.

"How about no. You're goin' inside. I got enough t'worry 'bout without ya clingin' ta' me." He said with a heavy sigh. "Kagome, I care for you. Please go inside." His voice was pleading, asking her to comply with his wishes. He saw she was about to argue, he put a finger to her lips. "I promise, if it gets to bad out 'ere I'll go in." They both knew it was an empty promise to reassure her, though she did quite.

She nodded slowly before squinting slightly. "Uh, Inuyasha." She said, tugging on his sleeve to gain his attention. He yelled something at one of the men before looking at her.

"Kagome, you said you'd go inside." He said, giving her a slight push towards the door. "I'll be down in a while." He promised before turning, not bothering to check to see if she had left.

"Inuyasha!" She screeched, gaining his attention. He gave a tired sigh before looking at her as though she was a young child.

"Kagome! I don't have time to deal with you right now! Go the hell inside!" He shouted. She was really trying his nerves, he was trying to protect her but she seemed dead set on disobeying him. And that might get her dead. Strangely, the water was starting to calm, but not close enough to give them a successful safe voyage.

"Inuyasha! You fucker! Fucking calm your nerves! For god's sake, I was trying to ask you what that row of lights were!" She exploded. She was trying to tell him that there might be land. But just because she wasn't as experienced as him on ships he decided to ignore her and baby her. She refused to listen to that any more.

He turned his head, for the first time, noticing what she was saying. It was true; there was a string of lights going across the water; that meant land. They needed land right there or they would get a watery doom with no chance of survival. He wondered why none of the crew had told or noticed this before; it wasn't hard to notice it actually stuck out like a sore thumb. He cursed his look out for not seeing the obvious land. "Kagome! You are amazing!" He shouted giving a short, deep laugh that heaved his chest.

She smiled faintly, still a little angry with him, but his sweet comments were wearing down her hatred. He began to bellow out orders at the small amount of crewmembers left on the upper deck. Immediately they began to steer towards the large scrape of land. Now Inuyasha was really beginning to wonder where they were.

After twenty short minutes of sailing they were safely anchored a small ways away from the port. From there on they began all the sailors except around thirty, to guard the ship, into rowboats and began to paddle towards land. It was a miracle none of the small boats capsized or sank with the tremendous waves. Kagome's face was hit time and time again by the hard waves. Each time left her spluttering for air, gasping in what little she could. She was amazed by how the sailors kept an emotionless face, not showing any pain or whatever condition they were in show. Even Inuyasha did not flinch as he was struck by the waves.

When they reached ten feet from shore and the bottom of the boat scrapped the sea floor, three men from every boat would step into the raging waters and pulled them onto the sanded ground. Kagome had never been so grateful to step onto a solid floor that didn't creek and moan when the waves lapped it. She was close to kissing it but stopped when she noticed every one was departing, leaving her alone on the cold beach. From past experiences she knew she was safer with Inuyasha at her side.

She ran up to Sango's side. "Umm, Sango?" She questioned. She winced as a larger raindrop landed on her cheek. The older girl looked down at her. It seemed like she had just noticed that she was there.

"Oh, hey there Kagome." She said kindly. "That was a pretty crazy storm, eh?" (Showing my Canadian heritage there.) "I almost lost my lunch a couple of times." Kagome just nodded. She liked Sango, she was really nice to her and she treated her like an equal. She had a lot of interesting views on things and liked to say them. She was going to miss her and Miroku. Thinking of that, she wondered what was going on between the two. There seemed to be some tension between the two, she would have to ask later.

"Oh, I was just wondering where we're going?" She asked innocently, her big blue eyes sparkling. She wondered if Inuyasha would have her sleep with him or not. They slowly made their way up through the beach. It was harder than she expected it to be the wet sand sunk with every step making it a workout. By the time they reached a gravel road Kagome was panting for breath.

"Oh, yeah, you've never been on a pirate ship before." She laughed. Kagome gave a slight blush, she felt like the new kid in town, learning the way things work and being laughed at for asking stupid questions. "It's okay, don' worry, when I was new I asked questions like that. We're goin' to a tavern then to an inn. It's fun, we drink ourselves silly, then we go to sleep and wake up wit' a massive headache the next day. Most of the men take those bar whores to bed. You're lucky, you get to sleep with the cap'n, that means you won't be sleepin' in the same room as one of the men, listenin' to them do their business with a wench." She gave a slight moan at the idea, while throwing her hand up and sliding it down her face.

Kagome was a little scared at the thought of drinking with all those men, past experiences told her that she was unlucky when it came to drunk men. "Well that sounds wonderful." She said sarcastically, earning a short chuckle from her friend. "But I doubt I'll be any better off." She said giving a glare at Inuyasha; she still hadn't forgiven him for his rude comments. "Anyway, where are we?"

"Hmm, I dunno. We'll find out when we get to the village, probably Osaka or something." She said nonchalantly. She looked forward, "Better hurry up or we'll be left behind." She said before jogging up towards the crew. Kagome quickly followed.

As they made their way into the town they saw a sign that clearly read Hyogo. "I was close." Defended Sango, "It's only a couple of miles away." She said before walking on, "We'll probably go to the kofuku na me-ushi." She said pointing towards a large building. (Haha to any one whom can read that, it should say Happy Cow or something along the lines of that.)

They swiftly marched through the village to a small tavern called 'futota hiyoko'. (The fat chicken or something like that) There they walked in, though nobody noticed or cared. Kagome ran to catch up with Inuyasha. While she was jogging to catch up with Inuyasha she heard two drunken men's conversation. "-ear, that royaaaaal naavy guy," He paused to hiccup, "Is going to go find his fiancée, uhhhh, Kago-" Kagome fainted.

Evil cliffy…HAHAHA

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ! Okay I have two ideas for an upcoming story, it will either be Stand Beside Me or Moonlight Stroll.

Moonlight Stroll- Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou in bed together. She runs away but not before Inuyasha sees her. He leaves not wanting her to be hurt, he chases after her to see her get kidnapped by Naraku, how will he save Kagome from the fate Naraku will surely give her?

Stand Beside Me- Kagome and Sango, her best friend, but a summer home in the lovely state of Hawaii. There she meets the handsome hanyou Inuyasha. They have a summer time fling, or so both believe but what happens when summer is over and Inuyasha has to go back to Kyoto and Kagome to Tokyo?


	10. Ch10

Chapter 10

As she woke bright lights blinded her. She slammed her eyes closed, trying to block out the assaulting lights. She let out a sight hiss and threw her arms over her head. "I think she's finally waking up." Said the familiar voice of Sango.

"I'd better check. Just to be sure." Said the reliable voice of Miroku. She heard him approach the bed. She put her arm out in his direction and held up a threatening finger.

"Don't you dare come near me." She said drowsily. She dropped her arm, wincing at the aching protest of her stiff muscles. When she didn't hear him retreat she said loudly, "If you touch me I'll put Sango on you!"

Another voice chuckled out. She could tell it was Inuyasha, Sango was probably blushing a beet red right then. "On what part of me exactly?" He inquired, smiling in a knowing way. She could feel Sango's embarrassment radiating across the room. Inuyasha nearly choked on the drink he was currently sipping, asssumably sake. She let out a small chuckle as she heard a loud slap.

"So Kagome, how are you feeling? You passed out pretty quick in there. I didn't think the fumes would affect you that badly." She said the last part more to herself. Kagome let out an internal sigh, knowing if she made any other sign of relief Inuyasha would be able to pick it up with his hanyou qualities. They thought it was because of the fumes, thank god, if they really knew why she would be held for ransom, know matter how close she was to Inuyasha.

"I'm feeling better." She groaned, her eyes becoming more accustomed to the lighting. "Kind of like a ton of bricks just landed on my head, but alright." She answered. She slowly sat up; her muscles protesting as she did so. She rolled her shoulders back in an attempt to wear off some of the stiffness.

"Kagome if your feeling stiff I can massage that away." Miroku suggested, his eyes filled with secret innuendo. She saw Inuyasha let out a growl out of the corner of her eye and had to smirk at his possessiveness.

"I think I'll pass." She said skillfully dodging the question. "Perhaps Sango would enjoy one though." She said. She could tell that there was some serious sexual frustration going on between the two pirates. They obviously liked each other very much and all they needed was a little push in the right direction. And Kagome seemed like the perfect person to do that.

Sango blushed a tomato red and quickly shot Kagome an evil stare, which Kagome simply shrugged off. "Well, if the Lady Sango thinks it would be a good idea, who am I to disagree?" He said making his way towards the bright red girl.

"I gotta agree with Kagome, I pass." She said backing away from the oncoming pervert. To this Kagome returned the evil stare. Sango wasn't making it easy for her. She knew they wanted this but neither was willing to admit their feelings. Well perhaps Miroku did quite often but Sango always believed that those were just his playboy methods, not a true expression of love.

Miroku looked slightly hurt but quickly covered it up with a small grin. "If that's what you want Sango, I will respect your wishes and leave you alone. But I bet you'll be beggin' for me by the end of the week." He devilishly.

"Is that a bet?" She asked. She was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when there was a guaranteed prize at the end. There was no way in hell she was going to beg Miroku for something, not even for a simple dollar.

"I believe so. And if you lose Sango my dear, then you'll have to be my slave for a whole week. By then I know I'll be able to convince you that I'm worthy of your time."

"Okay, but when you lose you have to stop molesting me for a month." She said dominantly.

"But Sango I'll only get ya' for a week! That's no fair!" He pouted. He quickly shut up at the evil stare he got from Sango for his whiny. With a sigh he agreed, "Deal." He said, disappointed he hadn't aimed higher, time wise.

"Deal." She replied. After a moment of awkward silence she sensed that her captain and his prisoner wanted some alone time. She noticed that for some odd reason the captain wasn't immediately ordering them out. That was strange. "Come on loser, we should leave. We got some shit to take care of before we can set sail tomorrow." She said indignantly.

"Sango, what exactly will we accomplish at 12 at night?" He asked in a whiny voice. He noticed the another evil glare that seemed to be spreading around this room a lot and shut up. "Alright then Sango. If you wish to go do more reproductive things, then I agree." He said wiggling his eyebrows. As soon as he finished the comment a hard paperweight hit him straight on the head. "Ouch!" He cried out. "Sango, my love, how could you do that to me?" He asked. Her cold stare answered his question easily enough. Sango stepped menacingly towards him. He began to quiver in fear. "Please, don't hurt me!" He begged.

"Sad excuse of a pirate." Mumbled Sango before grabbing his sleeve and dragging him out of the room. Leave it to Miroku to make something as simple as exiting a room difficult. Once they were gone from the room the two remaining occupants heard a lot of shouts and screams of pain coming from the hallway.

In the room there was an eerie silence. Neither felt like speaking, both concentrating deep into their own thoughts. Inuyasha knew that something was wrong with Kagome, he knew it wasn't the fumes that was affecting her. No it was something else, something those men had said. Unluckily he hadn't been listening on their conversation so he wasn't sure what they had said that upset Kagome so much. Strangely, it didn't appear that they were talking to her but amongst themselves so it wasn't offensive.

"So…" She said; trying to lighten the awkward silence but her attempts weren't even worth trying. "How long have I been out for?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I dunno, two hours or so." He said calmly. She looked at him agape. They had spent two hours watching over her when they could have been drinking themselves senseless, flirting with the bar wenches and, well, drinking themselves senseless some more.

"I'm sorry." She said, twisting the blanket around with her fingers, acting like a guilty seven-year-old. "I didn't mean to make you miss your night on land." After the way Sango had described it, it seemed like a paradise, a vacation for the pirates.

"Pfft, don't worry 'bout it. It's not like I was planning on doin' anything else." He said, clearly lying, but Kagome was thankful for thought. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Then soon, like the plague, Inuyasha was courting his own. He shook his head before asking the thing that had been bothering him all evening. "Kagome, I know that it wasn't because of the fumes that you passed out and I think it's time you told me. I usually wouldn't care." His words stung, 'usually', that means more often than once, that meant not special. "But maybe it's important. Kagome, you know that I don't want to endanger my crew in any possible way. Unneeded risks are something pirates don't have the liberty of." He spoke seriously, trying his hardest not to use his usual pirate slang.

She looked down guiltily. Inuyasha now knew for certain it was something important, she couldn't even pretend to lie. She had never thought of it that way. Just by being with her new friends she was putting them in unnecessary danger. She felt so spoiled, she deserved to drown when he did that to her. She began to sob, he was coming, and he would kill them if they were found. Everything would be her fault.

She shook her head as Inuyasha approached, she couldn't tell him anymore than he knew. If she did he would become involved, she knew that right after she met him, he was loyal. He couldn't protect her from her fiancé, nobody could. She made up her mind then. "Kagome, you know you can tell me. I'll protect you from whatever it is." He said in a comforting gesture. 'I know you would.' She thought then shook her head. He knelt down beside the bed, staring deep into her eyes; she couldn't help but stare back.

She racked her brain to come up with a logical response that he would buy. Finally one dinged into her brain. "I know you would Inuyasha." She said with a sad smile, her eyes never leaving his. "You can't protect me from this though, you can't fight it. Only me and I try. I have a problem with my heart." She said rubbing her eyes to stop the tears. She was crying for two reasons. She couldn't stand lying to the man who had pulled her out of the middle of the ocean. The second reason being she would never get to see him after this, but she had to do this, for the good of Miroku, Sango, Yusuka, Myoga, and even Inuyasha. "Don't worry." She said giving a cheery smile. It was obviously a fake smile, tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were glowing with a watery layering. "It's true, it was the fumes. It was just for a different reason, when they went into my lungs I had a coughing fit and that hurt my heart a little." She finished.

He didn't believe her story for a second. First off he could smell the lies rolling off of her and secondly he would have heard if she had been coughing. But for now it was obvious she didn't want him to know, and even though it might be dangerous for his crew, he would give her more time. Besides, he didn't feel comfortable telling her about Kikyou, they each deserved their own secrets.

He nodded before standing up from the crouch he was in. He gave her a short grin before saying, "Kagome, I'll help you." He promised, not for the 'heart problem', but with what was really plaguing her. "But for now, I think it would be best if you went to bed. We wouldn't want your problem getting worse." He said with a knowing grin.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She answered, not for the promise but for leaving her alone. She didn't want to thank him for something he couldn't do, that would be sealing the lie. "I think that's a good plan."

He smiled and gave her a short peck on the lips before retreating to the hall. She licked her lips, wishing to preserve the taste of him forever in her mouth. He tasted good, like grapes and a slightly sour. Once he was gone she waited for a moment. Once she was sure he was gone she crept up from the bed, creaking open the heavy wood door, peeking each way into the hallway before sneaking to the door. She noticed thankfully that they hadn't put her in any new clothes, with her luck she was surprised they hadn't.

She searched her brain for a place where she would probably be found. Her best chances were getting to Osaka, then mooching a ride Shizuoka. From there she would probably find someone who could contact her fiancé. That was a good plan, it should work. The only flaw could be that she would lose her nerve and run back to Inuyasha, if he would take her. She thought of his beady eyes, staring at her like she was naked. She gulped at the thought.

That was her plan. It was a good plan, now all she had to do was get her feet to move. She spared a glance back at the hallway she had just come from. 'Goodbye Inuyasha.' She thought then began to run. Running would be the smart thing right now, there was a crew with many demons on her trail, she would have to be quick. As she ran through the opened door into the bitter air of Japan, she let out a gasp. She thanked whatever god was on her side tonight. It was raining! That would mean not only would her tracks be covered but also her scent would be muffled. She decided not to take any chances and ran to a bush of white flowers. She jumped in them, having no consideration to what insects were taking refuge in the clump. She rolled around; disguising her scent then ran to a small patch of grass, there she rubbed her body all across the grass. She would be untraceable now.

She began to run, away from her friends to her enemy, her fear and her source of hate. But it was for her friends; she would do this for her friends, her only true friends, her pirates.

A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen! The polls are closed. The polls between the stories Stand Beside Me and Moonlight Stroll are done, completed and finished. The winner of the vote will be posted on February 25 under the story name 'Final Poll'. Sorry to keep you in suspense but every one needs to learn to be more patient…Hahaha! Coming from me that's just insane!


	11. Ch11

Ch.11 

Kagome ran. She had been running for hours and exhaustion crept up on her but she refused to stop. Her heart was pounding and she felt as though she would throw up blood but she couldn't stop. Her legs were threatening to collapse but she couldn't stop until she made it to Osaka. She gave a worried glance backwards; she had the strangest feeling she had been followed for the last twenty minutes. 'I wonder what the pirates are doing now. I bet they don't even know I'm gone yet but I guess that's for the best.

She made it to a large fork in the road before her knees locked in place and she fell to the ground with a large 'thump'. She let out short pants of air, begging for the strength to go on. She rolled onto her back and spread out her arms and legs in a star shape. "Dear god, why are you doing this to me?" She asked to the heavens as rain pelted her small form. After a few moments of lying there she decided it was time to go, she still needed to get back to Osaka. She sat up and gave a loud moan as her stomach cramped up sending her into a tight ball. She slowly unwound herself and glanced down at her maidenhead. "Thanks a bunch lord! Thanks a bunch! Is this a sign? Are you telling me to go back to the love of my life so that he can be killed and condemned to hell like all of the other pirates? Well, too bad! I won't and I love him so don't expect me to!" She snapped. On the crotch of her pants was a bright red stain of blood.

She tried to stand up but her legs were jelly, without one bone in them. That was that last straw, she began to bawl. Thousands of tears rolled down her cheeks, as she was absorbed into her own self-pity. Running away was supposed to be the difficult part, which she had done with ease, not getting back. Returning to her fiancé was supposed to be easy, he was supposed to find her the minute she stepped out of her safe hold, out of her protection with Inuyasha. He was supposed to be lurking in the shadows, waiting for her to leave Inuyasha's side so that he could make his move. This was all wrong!

A dark creature escaped from the forest that had been surrounding the path. The hidden creature took his chance and approached the lady who was sobbing at the fork in the road after running for who knows how long like the devil was on her heals. Kagome had yet to notice the strange figure walking towards her, too wrapped up in her pity.

The figure walked up behind her, waiting for her to notice him. When he didn't he gave a short cough, she didn't hear it though, the rain was making them deaf to the world. He gave another, which was also covered up by the rain. He was getting fed up by her ignoring him and stomped his foot in a childish manner. Finally he stalked in front of her, rousing her from whatever little world she was in. "Hello, miss." He said as she looked up at him.

"Awwwwwww!" She cried out, forgetting that seconds ago she had been bawling her eyes out. "Oh my goodness! What a little cutie!" She exclaimed. "Oh, where are my manners?" She said in a babyish tone. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. Who are you?" She asked pleasantly.

The small child replied curtly, "My name's Shippo." She began to study him. He was obviously a youkai, kitsune perhaps. He looked about five but with his youkai aging he was probably closer to Kagome's age than five, maybe even older, yet somehow she felt that she should baby him. He was really short, especially for a youkai, being only around 1'5". He had turquoise eyes that sparkled even in the damp rain and bright orange hair that shined. He had small paws instead of normal hands and fingers that humans would have. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and darker blue pants with a hemp vest. "Higurashi, why were you crying?" He asked, his bright eyes shown with innocence.

"First off Shippo, please call me Kagome. And I was crying because I have to get away from Hyogo and get to Osaka, but I'm lost." She explained soothingly. She always liked children, no matter what they were.

"Okay Kagome!" He beamed. "Osaka's only a few miles that way." He paused for a moment as if deciding something. "Um, Kagome, I-uh, I could take you there. That is if you want." He offered nervously.

"I would love that Shippo, I really would, but what about your family?" She asked, she didn't want to kidnap such an adorable child as Shippo. He looked sad for a minute, looking at the ground and dragging his foot across it.

"It's fine. They wouldn't mind. I think they would have liked you, besides I can take care of myself. My daddy and mommy taught me how to do that before they died." He said, uncertain if she would still like him even though he didn't have any parents, a worthless orphan.

"I would love you to take me, but I can't pay you for your troubles, I probably can't even afford to give us a shelter." She said, tears brimming her eyes. She wanted to take him so bad, but she couldn't take care of him the way he needed and there was no way her fiancé would let her keep him once she was found.

Soon Shippo was crying, also. He had mistaken her tears as rejection and her excuses as trying to keep him away from her. His shoulders slumped and he slowly spun on his heel and headed back into the brush where he could get shelter from the rain. "It's okay. I understand, why would a nice human lady like you want to be with a pathetic demon orphan like me?" He said as he, also, began to cry.

"No!" She exclaimed when she understood why he was crying. "Don't leave Shippo!" She cried. "Please don't. Let me explain. I have no money, I can't support you. I would if I could, honestly. And even if I could, I'm trying to find my fiancé, but he wouldn't let me keep you. But Shippo, if you could take me to Osaka I'd try my hardest to find you a good family to support you. Is that all right with you?" She begged. She had suddenly become very attached to the young kitsune.

He slowly looked back at her, and for a second she thought he was going to refuse. "Uh-huh." He nodded before a large smile crept across his face. He launched himself at Kagome, knocking her to the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said gleefully. "I can't thank you enough!" He said.

"All right, Shippo. Do we have an arrangement?" She asked and he nodded exuberantly. "Okay let's go." She said grabbing his hand. As she stood up she gave a hard sneeze that knocked her down on her rump. "Uh, but first Shippo, do you mind if we go into the forest and get warmed up? I think I'm catching a cold." She explained.

"Okay! If we find a good place I can even start a fire with my youkai powers. I'm gonna be a great youkai some day!" He told her. "Just like my daddy!"

"I bet you will be." She said in a kind tone, inwardly amused by his comments yet equally amazed by his strength to keep going with all that happened to him. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, gently squeezing him. "Thank you Shippo." She finished before giving another loud sneeze.

She hurried into the bush and after a few minutes of searching they found the perfect place to stay until the constant rain broke. It was a remote clearing and luckily there was a small, clear puddle that she could wash her pants in. She couldn't go into Osaka with a period stain in her pants. "Shippo, don't look." She said, not wanting to take away the young boy's innocence.

"That's okay, me, mommy and daddy always took bathes together." He said. Kagome took this as a sign and removed her pants and undergarment, washing them in the puddle until they were clean. Once that was done she walked over to Shippo.

"Alright, what do you need for a fire?" She asked.

"Sticks." He answered shortly. "But they gotta be dry." He said, remembering how his mother always taught him how to use his foxfire. A lone tear drizzled down his cheek. She nodded and began to search for sticks. Once she found an armful she walked back over to Shippo and dropped them on the ground.

"There." She said and watched him prepare to make a fire. He put them in a pile then mumbled something. His hands began to glow with a blue light then he shoved the light into the sticks. Almost immediately the sticks began to burn and a fire lit the area.

They sat around the fire; Kagome made certain that the long shirt hid her more private parts. Soon her stomach began to growl and she cursed herself for not thinking of bringing food. If Shippo heard he didn't show it. Later Shippo's stomach gave a lurch and a hungry grumble escaped him. "My, I think we need some food." She said more to herself, thinking of ways they could get food.

Shippo reached into her back pocket and pulled out a half-eaten piece of soggy bread. "I know it's not great, but will this do?" He asked, offering some to her.

"Shippo, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed then pushed the bread back at him. "You need it more than I do. You have it, I can manage without food for a while longer." She said realizing she hadn't eaten a good meal since the banquet, which she had thrown up that night. "After you're done, we should get some sleep." She said as he gobbled up the bread.

"Okay, but Kagome, I have a question for you." He said curiously.

"Alright, Shippo, ask away." She said kindly. "I'll try to answer it the best I can." She added as an afterthought, hoping he wouldn't ask something difficult.

"Kagome, why did you wash your pants and underwear? Was it cause you were bleeding there?" He asked innocently.

"Well…uh…you see…no…um." She stuttered, unaware of how to answer the question. "I'll tell you when you're older." She finished lamely. She didn't think his parents wanted their five-year old son knowing about _those _kind of things yet.

"Oh…okay." He said disappointed before continuing to munch on his soggy bread. There was an awkward silence before he thought of another question. "Hey Kagome, do you mind if I ask you another question?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She urged, hoping this question would be easier than the last one.

"Why were you running for so long? I only followed you for about twenty minutes but from your scent and looks, you had been running for at least an hour before that." He told her.

"Well," She said, not wanting to make this too complicated for his young mind. "There were pirates who kidnapped me. I'm trying to run away." She half lied.

"Oh, I see." He answered before lying down on the moist dirt ground. Soon, Kagome followed his example and they both fell into a deep sleep. Throughout the night Kagome shivered and became sicker as the fire went out. Uncovered to the rain it fell down in big drops, chilling her to the bone.

Inuyasha stormed into his room, he had drank and thought for while and he decided he deserved to know what Kagome's secret, he had saved her, it was his right! He said he would give her time, but time was limited and now with the slight fog of alcohol blurring his vision he was dead set on finding out her secret.

He slammed the door as he entered their room and was surprised when he didn't even hear a whimper from her. He looked at the futon and saw a lump. He gave a slight growl before he barked, "Kagome! Get the fuck up!" When she didn't move he stormed over to her. "Get up you lazy wench!" He pulled the covers from the futon to find…nothing. He looked at it puzzled, then it dawned on him, she had run away. She was gone. He sat down on the bed as a solitary tear threatened to fall. He wouldn't let it.

He sat there for a good hour wondering why she would leave. 'Because you're an asshole.' Replied a side of him while the other answered, 'No, it's her secret, you haven't done any thing to her. It's that fiancé of hers.'

He finally stood and went back to the bar. There, he saw Sango and Miroku in a dark corner. Miroku currently had a local whore on his lap while Sango sat beside him silently fuming. "Sango! Miroku!" He bellowed. "My room, right now!" He turned and left.

Miroku immediately pushed the wench off his lap and Sango relaxed a little. Both were worried about their friend and captain, he seemed stressed about something. They hurried to his room where he sat on his futon. "Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked, earning a sharp nudge in the back from Sango. Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't yell or threaten to kill him; he just sat there.

"She left." He answered. The two crewmembers formed an 'o' with their lips not wanting to push it any farther. "I wanted to tell you we're leaving the day after tomorrow. We're going to raid for supplies then we're leaving. Understood?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Yes sir, captain." They answered in sink. "Is that all captain?" Asked Sango. He nodded and they left swiftly. Inuyasha was like a book; he was easy to read. He had two stages, one was shock, and the next was anger. They both knew that it was best when they weren't around when he was angry.

He was going to leave and forget about Kagome, he was going to leave her just the way she left him. She didn't want him and he didn't want her. She didn't need him and he didn't need her. That's how it was going to be.


	12. Ch12

Ch.12 

Kagome woke up with a loud sneeze. She let out a loud moan as her lungs tightened up and her head began to wobble. Her eyelids began to droop again when a young little fox demon ran up to her side with a panicked look in his eyes. "Kagome, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She looked around but all she saw was her breaches and undergarments hanging in a tree and a clearing that was surrounded by forest. On her side of the clearing, under the trees lay some ashes from a fire and many puddles. The rain had let up some time during the night and was now into a small drizzle although she seemed to think that it was just water rolling off the leaves of the trees.

"I'm fine Shippo, just a cold. We'll just have to find a better shelter tonight. Deal?" She asked trying to sound convincing. She stood up trying to ignore the wobbling feeling she had in her legs. "After I get dressed we should be on our way." She explained while going over to her breaches and underwear. She hooked them from the tree she had hung them on while waiting for them to dry. She stopped and thought for a moment, what could she use as a bandage? If she didn't acquire something before she put them on there would have been no point to wash them in the first place. Not only that but she had large drops of blood that had stained her legs or were running down them. She walked over to a fresh puddle of water and began to rinse herself off. She looked around to find nothing more than Shippo and some leaves, that didn't give her many options. She put her finger to her chin and began to bite her bottom lip as she thought, a nasty habit she had picked up.

Another sneeze burst through the silent air, although the rain had come to an end the animals still seemed unsure as to come out. She rubbed her nose with her finger and came to a decision, she knew it wouldn't help out her cold but if anyone was to believe she was the wife of the naval commander she would have to look half decent. She ripped off the sleeves of her shirt up to the elbow and pulled up her underwear then tucked the ripped material into the crotch. She would have to stop every couple of hours to wash the cloth but it would do and there didn't seem to be a lack of water around.

She didn't feel like going to Osaka today, she felt like dying, but Shippo was so excited that she couldn't seem to keep the playful grin off her face. She stomped on the remains of the ashes as an extra precaution; a forest fire was not needed. She grabbed Shippo's hand and together they began to walk towards Osaka. She hummed a quiet tune as she walked; she was less terrified now, yet she couldn't help but feel a little sad even though Shippo was trying his best to cheer her up. Her pirates hadn't come after her, she didn't want them to by any means but she felt a slight pang at the fact. She was going back to her personal living hell where she would be married. She felt like insects were crawling through her skin, and for all she knew they were, she didn't know if she slept with her mouth open or closed, and her lungs were burning at the constant coughing fits. She was thankful that Shippo was there though, she wasn't alone any more, she had a friend and a demon. Although he wasn't the strongest he was better than an innocent girl walking through the woods where anybody could do something to her and if she screamed no one would be there to hear. 'Maybe Inuyasha would have heard, he would have helped you.' Said the dark part of her mind. 'But he's gone now.'

She shook her head and continued on walking, if they kept their pace they could be there late tonight, early tomorrow at the latest, she judged. She couldn't be certain, she felt like she had run for hours and hours but perhaps she had only ran for two hours, nor had she ever been to this part of Japan, only read maps. She gave a loud cough and covered her mouth, as she drew her hand away she could have sworn she saw the littlest amount of blood. She bit her lip and looked down at the innocent boy beside her, he didn't know anything about the ways of the world. She had underestimated him though, she thought he was naïve to the world but he knew more than that, he smelt the small scent of lies when she said why she was running as well as he now smelt the blood that she just choked up. He hadn't said anything, he couldn't anger her, she was his hope, she would find him a family, he couldn't help but wish she would keep him but she explained kindly that she couldn't.

Inuyasha had got the crew ready an hour before they were supposed to, they were all angry of course but they could tell something had upset the hanyou captain and feared his wrath. They had begrudgingly departed from their whores or families that were in port and began to set sail. Inuyasha had decided they would go to Osaka, many of the naval guard lived there and would make a suicidal place to attack but he knew they could do it. He was angry and he felt he could take on the gods and come out the victor, that and it was far away from Kagome. It was far away and any logical being knew it was impossible for her to make it there before he would, there was no possible way for her to do so, besides what were the chances of her wanting to go there in the first place?

They were sailing the seas, far from the port of Hyogo. The waters were fairly calm and even after that horrendous storm the pirates were sailing with arrogance. Inuyasha had joined with the men, dead set on drinking himself silly. In the mess hall he sat with six other men of who he didn't know the names of with a bottle of sake in his hand. He gave a drunken smile and took a large gulp from the bottle emptying nearly a third of the bottle. He began to tell a story about how much he hated women and how useless they were when Sango walked through the door. She marched up to him, face fuming with anger and slapped him right on the cheek. The room became dead silent.

"Wha' the hell was that for!" He asked in a drunken tone, unfortunately he was still sober enough to know that she shouldn't have slapped him that way.

She didn't back down at his obvious glare or at his menacing posture as he pushed himself from the table, knocking his chair over in the process. "Because after Kagome left you, you've been acting like a complete jackass and idiot! You didn't act this way when she died!" She said referring to his past love. "You've been slacking off on your captain duties and your duties to your crew! I would snap out of it before you get us all killed! I mean you're taking us to Osaka! Osaka! You must have a death wish or something because you're out of your mind!" She yelled.

He stared at her at her for a moment and Miroku came in. Finally he ground out, all traces of his drunken slur replaced by his normal slang, "If that's the way you feel Sango you'll be put into prison 'til we reach next port. There you'll be let off, I hope you have a wonderful life." He stated clearly before ordering two men to take her to the cells below deck.

"Wait! Inuyasha, you're out of your mind right now! Please stop and reconsider! Sango didn't mean it!" Miroku pleaded.

He received an equally menacing look. "Him too." He ordered the men behind him. Miroku looked at Sango appalled at what their friend and captain had become. They silently came to an agreement, if they were to go down, they would go kicking and screaming. They both drew their swords and got into a ready position. Simply their looks scared many of the opposing men off but many still remained.

"Inuyasha, I always thought better of you." Miroku said coldly and began to tear at their opponents, they tried their best not to kill any but there was so many of them and it was taking up to much energy not to fight at full strength. Miroku and Sango shared a look then finally came to the decision, "I apologize, you are all good men and loyal to your captain, even if he is out of his mind right now. But we will be forced to kill you if you continue to obey your captain. Is that understood?" He asked clearly.

Many of the men backed off at the unspoken threat though hoards still attacked them savagely. They killed seven each, dirtying their swords with their once comrades blood. Sango said a silent prayer, wishing them off before she began to mercilessly swing and kill. She hadn't seen the man sneak up behind her and let out an indignant squeak as she was grabbed from behind. "Don't kill them, just put them in prison." Inuyasha warned. The man nodded and Miroku looked at Sango as he heard Inuyasha's statement.

"Sango!" He yelled and tried to make it over to her. On the way he was successfully hit over the head and knocked out from the world for a couple of hours. He looked at Sango's terrified face once before he slipped into oblivion.

Inuyasha gave one look back and took a large swig of his sake before turning to leave his old friends to be salvaged by his crew. He didn't care though; nothing mattered to him anymore. Any thing he loved seemed to turn its back on him, there wasn't any point getting his heart broken again. No point.

Sango looked down at her hands, studying them, the hands that had killed many, while waiting for Miroku to wake up. She had gone without a fuss once she had seen what had happened to Miroku. Though she would have kept fighting and had nothing left that she really wanted to live for, she desperately feared for Miroku's life. Now that they were outcasts they would have to help each other out, he had her back, as he had shown, and she at least tried to have his.

She heard a pained moan as Miroku stirred from his concussion. She looked at him with tears in her eyes; they hadn't been there a moment ago, yet now they were there, a mystery. She stood up and ran over to him giving him a large hug, nearly choking him back into unconsciousness. Luckily he stayed awake long enough to give the woman embracing him a swift pat on the butt. She immediately released him and gave him a loud slap, nearly sending him back to sleep.

She stared at him tearfully, wondering why she had been given such a wonderful, inconsiderate man. She knew he would grope her again but she didn't care, she needed comfort right now and he was the only one in the cell besides her. She lunged herself at him, ignoring the slight grunt of protest he let out. "Lady Sango, what's the matter?" He asked her, surprising her that he hadn't made one suggestive motion in the whole time he held her.

"Well, for one I was fuckin' terrified for you!" She screamed. "What are we gonna do Miroku, we don't have a home any more, damn it we don't even have a job! How the hell are we supposed to survive!" She said sobbing into his chest, clenching his shirt material with her fists before pounding into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his large frame. "Sango, we'll live. He isn't killing us, at least." He said optimistically. "We're not barbarians nor are we neanderthals, we'll be fine." He finished, comfortingly patting her head. "We can get a job somewhere else, Inuyasha's not the only pirate to sail these seas. If need be we can always join up with the navy." He said grimacing at the thought. They both enjoyed their job, their freedom, their lives and they understood they wouldn't have any of those things if they joined the navy.

She lay on his lap sobbing herself into the comforting land of dreams to which he soon followed. It was unsaid but they knew they would stick together because that was all they had at the time.


	13. Ch13

Chapter 13 

As Kagome had predicted they reached Osaka in the early hours of the morning. The sun had yet to rise and the moon and stars were just beginning to fade into nothingness until the next night. Kagome could barely keep awake, countless times she had nearly drifted to sleep while she was walking. Her eyes were heavy and her legs were like Jell-O, she was thoroughly tired and not without reason. The few nights on the ship were restless; she was still a little uncomfortable with sleeping on the water and the night before had not been pleasant. Rocks had embedded themselves into her arms and legs, while her back was sore and scratched. Her head had a shallow scrape on the side from trying to sleep on a rock; it hadn't worked out well.

She stumbled down the dirt pathway onto a gravel one, she could not deny that her heart did skipped a beat as she realized that roads became more and more paved the closer they came to a large town. It was Osaka; she was almost home. Shippo would have to leave soon, too soon. She had become quite attached to the young kitsune in the short time they had spent together and she really wished she could take him home. Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered the truth, she couldn't, it would only be harder on the young man to see what was happening.

"What's the matter Kagome?" He asked innocently.

"Shippo," She said with a sad smile, "Remember how I said I couldn't keep you, well it's almost time for us to say goodbye, and I'm sad because of that." She explained.

"Bu-But, I was such a good boy! I thought you would want me to stay if I was super good!" He cried as tears fell down his cheeks nonstop.

"I know Shippo, but I can't. Please don't make this harder than it already is." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said coming up to her. He enwrapped his short arms around her torso in a small hug. She comfortingly returned the gesture, pulling him up tight to her.

"Don't be Shippo, it's all my fault." She said before tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go." Was all she said before she untangled herself from him and began to walk to Osaka. "It will be easier this way." She mumbled to herself, unaware that Shippo could hear it clearly with his inhuman hearing. He nodded and began to run after her. She wouldn't get rid of him that easy.

Inuyasha's ship sat secretly in the corner of a cove in Osaka, waiting for nightfall before they struck. The crew was preparing themselves anyway they could think of, sharpening their swords, sleeping, eating, or in Inuyasha's case, drinking. The crew was unnerved, this was their first raid without Sango and Miroku, and the captain was acting very strange. It was different and breaking such a common tradition, it was terrifying for the crew, not knowing what would happen. Two of them would be elected to fill the empty spaces of the now imprisoned first and second mate.

Inuyasha sat slouched in the dining hall as he brought up the large jug of ale to his mouth and took a large swing. He shuddered as the cool liquid burned its way down his throat and the bitter taste remained on his lips and in his mouth. He was being a bad captain; he knew that, yet he couldn't seem to escape the slump he found himself in. He slammed his jug down, ordering another large pitcher of ale. A few seconds later Myoga strode out of the kitchen without the ale earning shocked looks from the few sober pirates in the room and a glare from Inuyasha. "Ol' maaaan, wha' do ya think yer dooooooin' without my ale!" He screamed at the elderly man.

"Captain!" He said sternly. "Come with me to the kitchen right now!"

"Whoo, are ye to be boooooosin' me 'round?" He asked in his drunken stupor earning a chuckle from his crew. "Ain't I the capptain?" He said standing up.

"Yes, captain, you are, and you are making a fool of yourself in front of your crew. Have you no self respect?" The shorter man grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began to drag him to the kitchen. "We are going to get ya sobered up, then I'm gonna talk some sense into ya. You got that?"

Inuyasha didn't reply he was too busy grumbling and cussing at the fatter man. When he saw his cook's angry glare that could nearly match his own he began to stutter out. "Y-ya, y-yup, I gotchya!" He said triumphantly.

"Good, come on." Myoga said pulling him through the swinging, wood doors. Once they were securely in the kitchen Myoga plopped the drunken man onto a stool before grabbing a glass of water to help chase the alcohol out of his system. He handed it to him abruptly, then left to go around cooking. About ten minutes later he glanced over at Inuyasha and saw that he was passed out on the counter. When he woke up, Myoga hoped dearly, that he would be sobered up and ready for a serious talking to.

Kagome and Shippo spent more than a good half of the day searching through Osaka for a good suitor in silence. Kagome was exhausted by the middle of the afternoon, not having drunk or ate anything since the previous day and had been walking nonstop. It seemed no one wanted a dirty fox youkai, it seemed all the rage in Osaka were proper young boys. The ones that had agreed to keep Shippo were most definitely untrustworthy; one even had the nerve to say in the interview that he would keep Shippo if she slept with him. Like she was some common whore! She had left that interview right then, but not before a hard slap on the cheek to the man who dare say that.

Finally Kagome just fell down on the ground on the side of the road from exhaustion. Soon Shippo followed and met her on the dirt floor. "Kagome, I don't think anybody wants me." He said disappointed.

"No Shippo! Don't say that! These people are all big jerks who are idiots! Only an idiot wouldn't want you!" She said defensively. She stared at the road full of wagons and carts passing by as her eyes went out of focus.

"Does that mean you're an idiot?" He asked innocently.

She contemplated her response, she had already tried to explain that her fiancé wouldn't agree to keep him and Shippo just didn't seem to accept that answer. "No Shippo, I want you to stay with me, but I am an idiot." She tried to blink back tears as she thought of where Inuyasha might be. "Listen, it's getting late and I don't think we'll find somebody suitable here, I'll take you to Shizuoka then I'm sure there will be somebody willing to take you in."

She gathered him up in her arms and squeezed him tightly, burying her head into his flaming orange hair. A man cleared his throat in front of them. "Ahem, I happened to overhear your conversation, are you two heading for Shizuoka? If you are, I happen to be heading there tonight, I could give you a ride." He offered as Kagome looked up at him like he was a saint.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any money though." Kagome told him as her heart fell down to the pit of her stomach; her chances of getting to Shizuoka were being demolished in front of her eyes.

"That's alright. It's usually only me and my transportation here." He said patting an ox on the head. For the first time Kagome really looked at the man, he was sort of odd looking. He was very short, even to her, he was balding but what remained of his silvery hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on the top of his head. His eyes were huge and seemed to bulge out of his head and he had large talons meaning he must have been a demon. He stood beside a large cart being pulled by a brown three-eyed ox, also a demon, Kagome assumed. "The more the merrier."

"Why thank you, what is your name sir?" She asked politely. She knew she should be a little more suspicious of this strange demon but couldn't find herself to be worried. If she could survive with a crew of demon pirates, then what was one old man who was giving her a ride?

"Call me Toutousai." He said with a slight wave of the hand.

"I'm Shippo, this is my friend Kagome!" Shippo said happily. "Thank you very much Toutousai!"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Meet me here at nine o'clock tonight, that's when we're leaving." He said. "Now I'm gonna go check out the sights of Osaka, see you in," he looked up at the sky, "six hours." Before strolling off, cart in tow.

"He was odd." Shippo said once he was out of hearing. Kagome just nodded her head unbelieving.

Sango had woken up hours after they had been imprisoned, at first she was confused as to where she was and why she was on Miroku's lap, but soon she remembered everything that happened. She quickly shook Miroku, waking him up. "Miroku, I'm scared." She admitted honestly.

"Me too. But Inuyasha doesn't want us dead. That must mean he will free us at the next port." He said trying to comfort the distressed woman.

"Miroku," she said leaning towards him. "Make me forget. Please?" She begged pathetically. "I need you,"

He was sorely tempted, too tempted considering the circumstances. "Sango, you know I love you right?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered without the slightest hint of a blush.

"Then you know I can't." He replied earnestly. "You don't want me to do this out of love, you want me to do this so you'll forget what's happening, and I won't take your body for that."

"But you'll take it for any other reason!" She snapped before turning and facing the wall.

That one stung, a lot more than it should have. "I'm sorry." He said before leaning onto the iron wall and closed his eyes for a short nap.

"Inuyasha!" Myoga bellowed once Inuyasha had woken up from his drunken slumber. It was now late in the evening and if their captain did not sober up immediately the crew would be forced to leave without him. "What do you think you're doing! You are a captain of a powerful group of men, and you're not taking the proper precautions with them! You know very well that by letting them run wild like you are doing right now will only lead to your demise! You are taking this Kagome matter to hard, you weren't even this pathetic with Kikyou!" He said, his face beginning to seep red. "Not only are you disrespecting yourself in this manner, you locked up the only two people I admire on this ship because they tried to talk some sense into you!"

"Shut up, old man. You don't know what it's like. Leave me alone." He replied calmly before storming out the door, slamming it in his wake. "Men!" He hollered. "Prepare the rowboats, we're leavin' now! Get the prisoners out now! Nobody touches 'em, they're to be released on shore!" When he saw that nobody was really paying attention to their fuming captain he yelled, "Get yer asses moving right now!" He smirked triumphantly as everyone in range began to scramble around trying to complete his orders without feeling the sharp pain of his wrath.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in updates! I was on vacation for like two weeks and I had no way to post or write so I'm really sorry about that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	14. Ch14

Chapter 14 

Nine o'clock rolled around quickly for the two traveling companions; it seemed they had barely scrounged a meal out of coins they found on the ground. Even with all the change they could only afford a small bowl of rice for them to share. "Kagome, shouldn't we be going. From the looks of the sky it's around eight forty, by the time we walk across town it should be nine, give or take a couple minutes." The boy muttered.

"Good idea Shippo, come on." The adolescent female replied with a bright smile. She picked up her rags that were once considered a dress and began to weave through the crowded town. Shippo quickly ran to catch up with her fast pace, not wanting to be left behind again.

Kagome smiled sweetly as the boy reached for her hand, which she gladly held out for him. Together they strolled through the city, trying their best not to get lost in the many alleyways of Osaka. They had just about made it when they collided with a very angry man who began to curse them. Kagome let out a loud gasp as the man stared at her coldly. "Well," he snapped in a baritone voice. "Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"No!" Yelled Shippo. "You ran into us."

"Shippo, hush!" Kagome whispered harshly. "We're sorry." Kagome said with a short bow before trying to brush past the large man.

"What the hell did ya say runt?" The man demanded.

"You better apologize! You big meany!"

The large man reached out and grabbed Shippo on the head and slammed him fiercely against a wooden wall. She let out a gasp and ran to Shippo's side. "Shippo! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, a stupid dummy like him couldn't hurt me!" He said proudly, trying to hide the tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes.

"How could you do that to a poor boy!" She asked appalled.

"The fuck! Are you askin' for it too now bitch?" The man sneered. He stalked up to her and pulled her along with Shippo who was dangling from his tail in the horrid man's grip.

"Please sir, just let us go!" Kagome begged seeing a menacing, predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Bitch ya can't seriously expect me t'release you after disrespecting me!" He grumbled before smacking her painfully across the cheek. "Ya better beg for forgiveness after yer insolent comment!"

For the first time she looked at the cruel man. He had black hair that was graying and thinning at the top. He was bulky, arms bulging with strength. He wasn't richly dressed wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a forest green vest and beige pants, although his tone of voice made him appear as if he had been the son of the emperor.

"Beg!" He howled and began to tug on her hair from the roots, laughing as she whimpered.

"Stop it!" Shippo cried. He ran at the man, but the man's stubby hands flicked him away effortlessly.

"Stop it!" A new voice ground out, and Kagome froze as the familiar voice rang out.

Sango and Miroku were yanked out of their prison cell as two of their former crewmates smirked at them maliciously. "Captains pets fin'ly came to the end o' thur string, eh Sasuke?" Benitora asked with a lazy grin.

"Shut the hell up." Miroku commanded as he stood up. "Come on Sango, its time for us to go." She stood up and together they boldly strode out of the prison cell. Benitora and Sasuke grabbed their arms and held them securely behind their backs with inhuman strength. "Fuck you." Miroku whispered bitterly before delivering a sharp kick in the shins, the bigger man winced at the heavy boot and momentarily loosened his grip. Miroku, taking full advantage of this pulled himself out of the man's grasp and pulled out his sword. Sango, understanding Miroku's command, followed suit and swiftly kicked the man then grabbed his sword. Together the two delivered merciless death to the crude lackeys.

Together they proudly left hand in hand and walked up to the main deck where they saw Inuyasha and the remainder of the crew standing. Inuyasha was probably giving an inspirational speech; the thought made Miroku shudder. How had such a good man, pirate, but a good man, gone so wrong because of one petite woman? The two lingered patiently by the side of the boat, waiting for his speech to be done. It took a good three minutes before the pirates gave one final jeer and stormed onto the rowboats. Four of the five boats paddled off into the distant shore while Inuyasha walked over to the captives. "You killed them?" He grunted.

"Inuyasha, you are a vile disgusting man who deserves to burn in the deepest pits of hell." Sango spit out.

"It's good to hear that you think so highly of me. Not that it matters, those two were incompetent fools. You're coming with me, I'll drop you off somewhere and that will be last I will ever have to see you disgracing failures."

"Have you lost all humanity?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

"Yes." He barked. He walked over to the remaining boat and sat down with a growl, the other two trailed him with one last look at the bewitching vessel. They each grabbed an oar, knowing that that was what expected of them. The man was cocky; he didn't even bother to bring guards with him, knowing that he could easily overpower the two humans. "I'm assuming that you stole their weapons," The pirate captain drawled. "Pathetic fools. Not even able t'handle the simple job of taking two humans who were imprisoned." He shook his head as the two rowed in silence.

"You are a fucking asshole, Inuyasha. I hope that someday I can see your rotting body and laugh at you for your deserved fate." Sango hissed before keeping silent for the remainder of the short cruise.

"Yes, and ya were too. It took one slap in your face t'realize that." He said tipping his nose.

"Shut up!" Miroku snapped, but still continued rowing. The rest of the trip was spent in silence except for the gentle lapping of waves of the side of the boat and the splashes of the oar hitting the water.

After what seemed like hours of intense silence they pulled onto the sandy beach. Inuyasha stood up and stretched his stiff legs before grabbing the two captives' hair and shoving them out of the boat. "Get lost. If I ever see you again, don't think ya'll be s'lucky as t'be released 'gain."

Sango and Miroku held themselves proudly and gave their departing words to their old friend and captain. They muttered a quick 'Fuck you.' and a short "Burn in hell." Before they departed into the pirate filled streets of Osaka.

They agreed that they would try and head to through the alleyways to the back where the pirates had yet to storm before leaving the city and heading to a village completely surrounded by land. Maybe move to Nagano and join a group of bandits or something. Anything away from their past.

They walked bravely through the streets, knowing that nobody was stupid enough to question them as the moonlight glinted off their swords. All the pirates knew of their advanced skills in the art of killing while the store merchants would have to be fools to challenge them. They both looked proud and impending, carrying themselves with grace that nobles strive to achieve. Knowing that they had no money they stopped a few times at what seemed wealthy homes and grabbed silver, gold or money, whichever presented itself to their grabbing hands.

They were guided by the slight shimmering of the fires on the other side of town, although said fires blocked out any possible light that the moon and stars might have given. The farther west in the unfortunate town they went, the more darkness seemed to cloak them. Sango shuddered slightly as the crisp air flowed around her, deluding her with its harsh whispers.

The men swarmed the city like bees, attacking carelessly, knowing that no one in the cataclysmic village would even compare to their weakest members. Ashes drifted through the air, entwining themselves in the hair of the humans and demons that cluttered the streets of Osaka. Screams filled the air like gulls on a warm day as the pirate crew wreaked havoc upon them. Women and children filed through the back alleys, trying desperately to find an escape, as the men fought courageously in vain to protect their loved ones.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as he swung down and destroyed an older human male that was on his knees, begging for mercy from god. This was the life for him, no wench to hold him back, to berate him for his cruelty and hatred, while on the other hand she licked his wounds and whispered words so gentle that they healed over his, what he thought, were unhealable scars. He blinked back shocked tears, why one female was affecting him in the midst of battle was above him, and why he was _crying_ over it was indecipherable.

Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw her. In a dark alleyway she was screaming for help as one of his men devoured her neck and breasts with clawed hands. Her inky mane was spread around her making her milky pale flesh seem white as the dead. As his claws attacked her breasts, fondling them shamelessly her dainty hands would smack them away, earning a harsh slap each time. Her bleached dress was pulled around her shoulders exposing her collarbone covered with bites from the man above her.

He stomped over there, ready to kill the pillager above her, before giving her the long, cruel and gruesome death the bitch deserved for running away from him. He who had given her shelter, food, clothes and his heart. Again, for the second time, he had foolishly held out his heart on a silver platter, ready for crushing. He stabbed the man straight through the stomach, flexing his claws against the abdomen of the petrified girl beneath him. "Tha-thank you." She spluttered through tears.

It was not Kagome, this girl was younger with less form, her face was the wrong shape and her hips were too narrow. This girl was a vixen, and undoubtedly she would grow to be the siren of the city, if Inuyasha let her live that long it was. Without even removing the human man from his arm, he stabbed the girl straight through the chest.

Heated blood pooled around his hand as her eyes fluttered shut for the last time and rolled back into her head. A sadistic smirk played across his lips as he absentmindedly licked the red liquid off his fingers. He threw the bodies into a pile before he scampered off into a new part of the city, mostly untouched by the pirates.

They had just walked into a different area of the village; here the houses were smaller, more like shacks than the modern western types they had seen in the past. Not even bothering to stop and rob any of the houses here, knowing that the needed all they could get and that there would be nothing worth taking to begin with. They just treaded through this stretch, wanting to reach the next where they might have more luck finding reasonable houses. They were just at the barrier when they saw the gleam of something in an alleyway. They were about to continue on when they heard the distanced whimper of a young child. Sango looked at Miroku with pleading eyes, they were no longer pirates and they should try and give back for all the misgivings they had done.

With a sigh the two stalked to the alleyway, drawing their swords with a predatory burn sparkling in their knowing orbs. A young boy had just been carelessly tossed against a wall earning a loud shriek of protest from the young maiden being held at the throat against the wall. "Stop it!" Miroku ground out. The woman was blocked from view thanks to the bulky man in front of her, but they could both clearly hear her gasp.

"An' what the fuck d'you think yer gonna do 'bout it?" He asked turning around to face them.

"I think we're gonna kick your ass even if you do let them both go. But if you do, we won't kill you." Sango said folding her arms across her chest.

"Hahahaha!" The man apparently found this very humorous. "Cocky words for a puny man and a woman." He spit the last word out foully.

They gave each other one parting look before charging at the man, swords bared in front of them menacingly. There was no challenge. Sango slashed his arm and as he howled in pain Miroku stabbed him carelessly through the chest. "I wouldn't call them cocky." Miroku breathed as he wiped clean the sword with a handkerchief in his pocket before tossing it to Sango.

"Mi-Miroku? Sa-Sango?" Asked a desperate voice in the alley. The woman cradled the young kit to her chest as she stared wide-eyed at the two dignified figures.

"Dear god," He breathed. "Kagome?" They asked startled at her desperate form on the ground.


	15. Ch15

Chapter 15 

She jumped up, ignoring the aching protest of her body. She grabbed Shippo by the arm and bolted through the alley into the empty street, shoving her way past them. She couldn't be here, if Sango and Miroku were here, then it must mean that their pirate captain was not far behind. She heard Miroku call, "Kagome! Wait!" Along with Sango's strangled gasp.

Shippo was beyond confused but Kagome didn't take that into consideration as she scooped him into her arms and sprinted towards where Toutousai war supposed to meet them, that is unless he had been captured by Inuyasha and his crew. She hated the despicable thoughts that probed at her mind. "Kagome, who were those people?"

"Later Shippo," she panted. Her chest heaved for air as she pleaded to God that he would be there waiting for them to make their escape from the clutches of hell. She winced as she heard two heavy sets of footfalls behind her; relieved when she heard that neither drew their swords. She refused to give up and galloped through the streets, picking up her skirts, trying not to trip. She felt the heavy weight of one of the scoundrels who were giving chase ram into her back, successfully making her topple to the stone road. She threw Shippo out from under her, knowing that if she did not he would be crushed and delay them more. "Run Shippo!" She hissed as she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" He squeaked as he spun until he sharply hit a wall.

"Run! Get Toutousai to take you! I'll be fine!" She rushed, attempting to fight off her attacker who was straddling the back of her waist.

"Kagome! Stop! We're on your side!" Sango huffed in her ear. "Promise you won't run, and I'll let you up." She heard Miroku shift behind Sango impatiently.

"Please Kagome, if you don't believe us we'll let you go."

"I can't see him again!" Kagome wailed, struggling to get free. Unfortunately, Sango was skilled in the matter and fought off her weak attacks, trying to control the girl before she harmed herself.

"You won't have to. For your safety and ours, we wouldn't dare bring you to the murderous fiend." Miroku growled.

"Why not?" Kagome snapped. "Please, I need to leave. Toutousai is waiting for me! I have to leave here! If he finds me-" She was cut off by her heart wrenching sobs. She glanced up and saw that Shippo was still sitting there, watching the display with interest. "Go!" She urged. He gave a sad smile and shook his head. She was being betrayed by everyone, she'd never make it back to her fiancé now, all hope was gone.

"Promise," Sango asked desperately, peering into all the dark corners of the street, trying to see if someone was there or not. She seemed to give up, knowing that the scarce torches did nothing to illuminate the road at this late hour.

Kagome debated her options before sighing, "Promise."

Sango skeptically stood before hoisting the shaking girl up too. It only took a matter of seconds before Kagome was pulled into a fierce embrace, which she buoyantly agreed to. "I missed you so much!" Sango muttered, clutching the girl. Soon Miroku joined their embrace; he too had sorely missed the new extension of the once tight group of rogues.

"Me too." She sniveled. "I must go." She said regretfully tearing away from their hug. Before she could make her get away Miroku caught her wrist with a sly wink.

"Not so fast lady Kagome, we're no longer in the keep of Inuyasha. He has gone somewhat mad and has released us from our crew." He explained patiently.

"So he's not here?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he is. This is where he released us." Sango clarified. "We are tryin' to escape 'cause he's gonna kill us next time he sees us."

"Come with me." Kagome invited breathlessly. "We're going to Shizuoka. My fiancé is there. I'll explain why I left on the way." She said extending her uncaptured hand to the two. "It's a long story. This is Shippo, by the way." She said indicating over to the small form with fiery orange hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey there sweetie, I'm Sango. The lecher over there-" She pointed before giving him a sharp slap for fondling her bottom, "is named Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you. Kagome, please give us a minute." Sango excused herself along with Miroku. They went a couple of feet away and began to discuss the invitation in hushed voices while Kagome rocked back and forth impatiently.

A few seconds later the two returned with bowed heads. "Lady Kagome, we are honored to accept your proposal. That is if you don't mind." Miroku said gratefully.

"Of course. Come on though, we were supposed to meet Toutousai at nine and it is probably far past. I hope he wasn't abducted by Inuyasha." Kagome murmured gravely.

"I doubt it." Sango answered. "We should get going." Kagome gathered Shippo in her arms and the four of them paraded to the small hut on the edge of the city. Kagome found that she was a lot calmer having two powerful swordsmen at her side to protect her.

When they arrived at the barn they all let out a relieved sigh to see Toutousai sitting there on his oxen, waiting, or what appeared to be waiting, when they got closer they saw that he was comfortably asleep with a reasonably large snot bubble dripping from his nose. "Toutousai!" She called with an honest smile.

"Oh, oh Kagome, Shippo! I'm sorry I don't remember your names, although you were there right?" He asked, honestly forgetting if they had accompanied the two strange traveling companions before.

"Yes," Miroku said with a smile. "Good evening Toutousai." Sango followed his lead with a short smile of her own.

"Well hop on back, we're off!" He said clucking at his demon ox. Soon they were trotting down the road happily. The elderly man whispered short words to the ox before falling back asleep. The assembly was shocked at first, but after a while it seemed the ox knew exactly where it was going, because it's a demon, Kagome assumed.

Their trip was long and it was late in the eve, none of them blamed Shippo for following the man into a deep sleep. In truth, they were all quite thankful of that for they needed privacy to discuss the matters at hand. Kagome leaned against the side of the wooden cart, disregarding the itch of her torn and stained gowns. "Kagome, you said you were goin' to tell us why ya left." Sango reminded.

"Yes, I did say that. Please forgive me. I did not mean to cause you any distress or harm, for you see if I had stayed longer that would have happened. I-I'm engaged to a powerful man. I heard from a group of sailors that he was hunting for me, quite absurd since he was the one who pushed me off that godforsaken boat." She cursed. "You will have heard of him, and I'll understand if you hate me and never want to see me again for this secret. My fiancé is the naval commander, Naraku Morikawa. He's coming to hunt me down, he pushed me out of the ship, an-and now he's coming to retrieve me. If I had stayed, he would have found me, and you. I couldn't let that happen to you guys, I, no." She whispered, tears prickling the edges of her eyes, though they could hear her perfectly.

"Na-Naraku?" Sango gasped before enveloping her into a tight hug. Miroku just sat back aghast, what were the chances of a man so cruel to end up with sweet little Kagome? "You should have told us. We would have protected you, Inuyasha would die before he let that asshole touch you."

"I know, that's the problem. Sango, I won't let you guys die for me, it would have been a meaningless slaughter. I'm dealing with it." She uttered.

There was silence for a while before Miroku broke the intense silence with a hushed question. "Why did he push you off that boat?"

Memories she did not wish to remember flooded her like a tidal wave crushing down on the beach.

Kagome sat at a western style table in her uncomfortable gown, unlike the kimonos she was used to. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her father to get out of his meeting with the naval commander. She didn't even know why they were meeting, she'd never met this man before and her father was definitely not a man who would often do business with such a powerful man. Her slippered foot was beginning to tire, and she was getting hungry. Her cook was probably preparing a delicious meal right now, and at the rate her father was closing the business deals, they wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. They were on a boat in a small bay near Sendai, and probably wouldn't receive a dinner here, and the ride back was a good hour or two. The cook had prepared a small lunch for her while she was in the carriage and on her fathers' own boat. It had been too large for her to finish at the time, but she had shared the remains with some of the servant children who looked like they barely earned enough to live.

Her stomach growled loudly, her eyes darted around to make sure none of the sailors had heard such an unladylike sound. Luckily, it appeared that they had not. She let out an anxious groan, the light footfalls of her slippers hastening. Her eyes darted around the ship to see if there was anything that particularly caught her interest, finding nothing she let out another grumble and bore her eyes into the door of the famous officer. Soon the door she had previously glared at swung open to reveal her father with a gleeful face. He stood to the side as Naraku stepped onto the main deck. Looking at the man gave her shudders, she could tell he was murderous and merciless. He was cool and painfully beautiful with broad shoulders, waist length hair flowing like a curtain, piercing demonic eyes that seemed to train in on her. "Lady Kagome," He said huskily.

"Lord Naraku, 'tis an honor to meet you." She replied humbly standing up to do a short curtsy.

"Ah, but the pleasure is all mine." He rasped with a perverse grin. She shuddered. How could her father be so naive to what was happening; she knew he wasn't the most observant man, but he should notice the strange man leering at her with undisguised lust. "My greatest apologies, these blunder heads did not invite you out of the shade and offer you some entertainment. If you'll excuse me Lord Higurashi, I'd like to explain to Lady Kagome our arrangement." He hissed.

"Why of course. Kagome, I'm expecting a hug and kiss for this terrific news!" Her father chided gently and she instantly gasped, predicting the 'news' with forlorn expression.

Together the two walked to the quarterdeck. He dismissed the man sailing the ship and everyone else on the deck with a slight nod of his head. In a desperate attempt she sibilated, "But who will steer the ship?"

"Ah Kagome," He hushed, "You have obviously no experience on a vessel such as this before, we are anchored currently." He said innocently.

Her lips formed a small 'o' and a bright blush accompanied it. "'Tis true, I have naught one experience on a ship."

"Well you seem to be handling it quite well, you're not nauseous are you?" He asked with fake concern.

"I'm fine." She grunted as one hand slipped behind her to the small of her back innocently.

"Well then, I'll get right to it, your father and I have arranged our marriage. You must be aware that I have lusted after you pretty little thing for quite the while." He grinned maliciously.

"No, actually I have never seen you before today, my lord."

"Well we'll have the rest of our lives to change that won't we." He said, quickly descending for a kiss. She was too shocked to reply, her mouth fell open at the idea, and suddenly she was feeling very nauseous. His hand slipped lower to fondle her round bottom through the many layers of her gown.

"My lord!" She gasped pulling back, and before she could realized what she was doing, she slapped him hard on the cheek. The gruff sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the quarterdeck. She withdrew her hand to her mouth ashamed, she had just struck the naval commander and her future husband. A beating was sure to ensue, and she flinched at the idea. "Dear lord," She gaped.

"Conniving bitch! How dare you slap me! 'Tis treason!" He screamed before slapping her severely with a punishing gaze. "You shall pay for that insolent wench!" He gave her a rough shove, successfully pushing her off the vessel and into the frigid water. He mocked her as the current pulled her under the water and farther and farther away from him. He put on his gravest expression before returning to the senior Higurashi fool. "Lord Higurashi, I have tragic news!" He all but wailed, smirking at his acting abilities.

"What is it? Where is my daughter?" He wondered aloud.

"'Tis a horrible fate which she met! I told her and she began to jump for joy, hav-having not yet received her sea legs she tumbled into the ocean be-before the current pulled her away. I have no doubt that she is alive, and my lord I will not rest until I find her!" He vowed before adding in his head, 'And kill her. How dare she slap me!'

The Higurashis were greatly grieved by the news from their only daughters betrothed. They mourned her although Naraku tried to convince them that she was alive and well in some town.

Kagome told them her story, stopping a few times when she had to stop for her wails. Neither of the two pirates thought her weak because of such, in honesty her story seemed to make theirs pale in comparison, what she had gone through and done so that her friends would survive was courageous and chivalrous. Once she was done they both gave her their sympathies, unsure how to comfort the distressed, weeping female in front of them. Once she had calmed down they both gave an oath to help her reach the monstrosity of a man she had to marry.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it. I'll need friends like you, I just wouldn't tell him about your pasts. He wouldn't take to kindly to that." She laughed softly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping kit beside her. She let out a soft yawn, deciding it was time to get to sleep, knowing that it was late into the night. "I think it is bedtime for me." Kagome excused herself and laid down on the hard pallet, slowly drifting into sleep as a blanket of darkness covered her up, warming her from head to toe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Kagome woke to a jostle, causing her to fall and squish poor Shippo. "Shippo!" She exclaimed as she rolled off of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Kagome. What's the matter?" He asked when he saw her attention was no longer on him. Instead she stared unabashed ahead; catching on he too gazed forward, gasping at the sight. It was beautiful; they were riding right beside the ocean, the sun rising as they trotted down the path making the water sparkle like a polished gem. The cart teetered and bumped, but the lurching wagon could not divert her attention, it was only on the glistening water, untouched by human life. There wasn't a ship in sight, odd because of how close they were to a harbor. Kagome sighed; it really was a beautiful sight.

Miroku and Sango were still fast asleep along with the old man driving the rickety cart. She gathered up the young child in her arms, contently resting her chin of his forehead. "Shippo, we're so close to getting there. I-I'm afraid of what he might do to me…" She trailed off, not wanting to distress the boy with her worries.

She smiled as she felt him shuffle around in her arms and give her a tight squeeze. "I wish I could make all the pain go away." He stated. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks; such words should never come from the mouth of an infant.

"Shippo, don't worry, everything will be okay, I just gotta learn to suck it up." She murmured with a ghostlike smile. "Besides, you'll be fine, I arranged that Sango and Miroku will look after you, so we will see each other on occasion." She hadn't exactly asked them, but she was fairly positive they would agree. She traced his chubby cheeks with the back of her fingers. "I'm-it'll be alright."

"I love you Kagome." He yawned curling up in her lap.

"And I love you Shippo." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. Soon he fell asleep; all alone she stared at the water with an unexplainable longing. The waves lapped onto the shore with a serene 'whoosh' and the early birds crowed into the sky as they flew against the turf.

It was hours before Sango rose, but Kagome was unable to draw her gaze away from the surf. She hadn't even been aware that Sango was awake until she had tapped Kagome on the shoulder, asking her why she was crying.

"I don't know," She gave a rueful smirk. She shook her head and wiped her tears away even though dried trails still remained on her cheeks. "We're still a good day or so away from Shizuoka." She affirmed. "Uh Sango, I have a huge favor to ask you." The ex-pirate nodded her head. "Shippo, my fiancé won't accept him, I have no doubt in that, and I promised him a home. I've tried so hard to find him a suitable one but there are none, and would you please take him in for me, just for a while then I swear I'll find him a new home!" She rambled.

She would have continued but Sango grabbed her firmly on the shoulder. "We'll take care of him as long as you want Kagome. Please, just try and take care of yourself." She gave a pitying smile.

"I promise."

They had arrived at Shizuoka late in the night, deciding that they would not wait until the next eve to attack, they stormed onto the shores. The city was bright with flames that night as they plundered wildly. Every single pirate had taken more than his fair share of loot and a decent number had women to bed that eve. Except one. Inuyasha was not with his crew, giving them leave to do whatever they wished. He was glad that the stupid navy had left the port, it was an admirable place for the trade, except he didn't really trade he more of pilfered. If there were naval officers left they either ran into the hills, seeking safety, went to alert the naval commander, Naraku, or were foolishly fighting like they had some hope. Which they didn't.

Nope, instead he was at a burial ground a twenty-minute walk away from the village currently being thieved. He sat at the foot of a grave, staring solemnly at the shrine. It had been fifty years since he last saw her face, well unless you counted Kagome who's face mirrored hers. Mold and decay had rotted her body, destroying what was left of the radiant woman. He still found himself returning to her grave whenever he was grim, even when she had betrayed him. Left him! Like Kagome. They had both run into another man's arms, or that is what he had heard.

Darkness was her cloak as she raced down the street, heavily panting. The only noise was her boot falls as she ran to the inn. There he would be, waiting to take her away from the hell she was living in. He had promised her freedom, if she would go to him, escape with him. Onigumo had promised her life if she would only marry him. She could survive no longer with the despicable half-breed; she had to escape.

She swung open the door, breathing labored, searching the inn's tavern for the man. She sighed in relief when she saw his beady brown eyes staring at her, undressing her. She didn't care; anything would be better than Inuyasha. How dare he suggest that they wed? She was a noble woman and he was a pirate! A pirate and a hanyou! Yes, he was fun to toy around with, she could sleep with him constantly then claim to be raped. But then he thought she would want to stay with him! Ha! She planned to escape the second he let her out of his sights. Exactly what she had done, and now she was drinking ale with a man named Onigumo. He told her he was a noble man in Nansei, sailing here to see the world. She soaked up every word.

"Onigumo-sama I shall come with you back to Naha and marry you."

That is what he was told happened from the bar tender who he threatened to find this information. He went to Naha the next day, swearing to kill the bitch who had left him so foolishly. He arrived at Naha to find that there was no lord Onigumo, but a local bandit who had just returned from Shizuoka. He smirked as he set off to find the man named Onigumo. He arrived at their hide out hours later, his pace always swifter than the eye could see. Inuyasha entered the cave, glowing at what he would do not only to the wench Kikyou, but to Onigumo as well. He found Onigumo easily enough, the man laughed as he was punched through the stomach. "What fools you both are!" Onigumo giggled. "I took Kikyou as far as the harbor before I raped and killed her, I wouldn't be surprised if they were burying her right now!" He chuckled as his head was cleanly sliced off. It landed with a 'plop' feet away, a goofy grin plastered onto his lean face for eternity.

It was true, when he returned to Shizuoka she was buried at the hill where he sat. He mockingly told her grave that she was not the only one to break his heart and not the only one to die because she did so. The sun rose making the water sparkle like a polished gem. Deciding it was time for them to leave Shizuoka and make way to another part of Japan, he hadn't chosen yet.

He pushed himself off the muddy ground, his bones creaking as he did so. The breeze whispered in his ear making him jump. He could have sworn that it had said 'Not all fates end up the same.' He shook his head, his sanity was quickly slipping, winds did not talk, the wind could give premonitions, but speak, definitely no.

Hastily he returned to his crew, reminding them to finish up and get back on the ship in half an hour of they would be left to be hung by the navy that was sure to be aware of their presence and advancing on them right then. Not that it mattered, they could easily destroy them, but it was just so fun to pretend that there was a challenge besides his brother.

They journeyed down the road for hours, stopping twice for bathroom breaks, other than that they ate, drank and slept on the wagon. Toutousai, who had traveled the trail countless times informed them that they were only about four hours away thanks to his demon ox that went more than twice as fast as the average animal. Kagome hadn't noticed it before, but they were all but soaring through the air, the trees were blurs of green.

Suddenly the came to a halt, throwing the four companions in the back forwards with a jerk. "What's happening?" Cried Shippo.

"Up ahead's a boy who looks like he needs to be somewhere in a hurry. I figured we could offer him some water." Toutousai said.

"That's very admirable of you." Sango smiled.

None of them spoke until the boy was right in front of them. "Hello," Kagome said brightly.

"Hi!" He panted and was about to run past them until Miroku shouted.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"That information is confidential." He was behind the cart now.

"Fine then! Don't stop for water! How rude!" Sango snapped. That stopped the man in his tracks. His face was all red and it was obvious he had been running for a while now.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you share some water with me." The boy was persuaded easily, but he still seemed wary of the bunch. "My name is Houjou." The boy was young, only nineteen at the most. Sandy brown locks framed his face and innocent chocolate eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Houjou." Kagome beamed.

The boy blushed deeply, obviously before he hadn't paid attention to the beauty in the back of the rickshaw. "You too miss!" He gave a goofy grin, before gladly accepting the pouch of water he was handed from Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Toutousai. We're heading to Shizuoka to see my fiancé." She explained.

"No! I wouldn't do that!" He warned. "It's been attacked by a group of pirates!" They all gasped, but not out of fear but of hope. Perhaps Naraku had been killed in the raids, and she would be free. "That's why I'm going to Hamamatsu, I have to inform Captain Naraku of this!" He was shaking with fear; it was obvious that the boy had volunteered to get away from the doomed city.

"Wait! So Captain Naraku is no longer in Shizuoka?" Kagome demanded, frightening the poor Houjou out of his wits.

"No, he's in Hamamatsu like I just explained." He said eyeing her. "Crud!" He boomed. "That was classified information! I hope you good folks do not take advantage of my foolishness." He begged with a bowed head.

"Don't worry Houjou-kun." He blushed at the name. "You see, Naraku-sama is my betrothed. That is why we were going to Shizuoka, but we do not wish to meet the dreadful pirates along the way." She said gravely, shaking her head. She felt a pang of guilt stereotyping all pirates to be fiends, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had shown her they loved and had compassion like all human beings. Well at least Inuyasha had shown her that while she was aboard, from Sango and Miroku's stories she was willing to doubt that he was so kind.

"If that is the case, I will take you all to Hamamatsu." He offered.

"Thank you Houjou-kun!" Kagome grinned.

"Yes, thank you." Miroku and Sango repeated.

"No problem."

"Toutousai, did you hear that? Pirates have invaded Shizuoka! I suggest you return to your home." Kagome told him.

"Ah, perhaps I will, do you need a ride back?" He asked, clearly not having paid attention to the conversation.

"No, that is not necessary, we shall go to Hamamatsu." Miroku piped in.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Asked Sango. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well then, I wish you luck on your journey." Toutousai waved and before they could blink was riding off in the other direction. Together the comrades walked towards Hamamatsu, some dreading and some excited about meeting the fearsome captain of the navy, Naraku Morikawa.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, everything's been so hectic lately, but now I promise to try and update frequently. As always,

KagomeLinkinPark


End file.
